One's Loss, Another's Gain
by SpiceGirl
Summary: John Cena has found the love of his life. How will past relationships and Tomoko's rape now affect their future? Includes: John CenaOC, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Victoria, several others. WIP.
1. Who's That Girl?

**One Man's Loss, Another's Gain**

Outside room 217, the sounds of heated breaths can be heard. Tokyo is a town known for explicit clubs to entertain out of town business men. Especially American business men, who seem to be weaker than most. Tonight was no exception. In order to win over the many Japanese businesses chomping at the bit to acquire original WWE programming, Shane McMahon was willing to play the game. If it meant screwing a few locals then so be it. Besides, no one will know, not his wife, not his father, none of the other wrestlers, nobody. What happens in Japan, stays in Japan.

6 months later…

Shane was in his father Vince's office with Stephanie, Jim Ross and several other executives looking over headshots. They were in desperate need of a new diva to send to Smackdown. They had been hoping to introduce someone who could emerge as John Cena's valet, thus heightening his playa' persona to fans. All of them agreed that the woman would have to have an exotic look. Thanks in large part to Shane's efforts, the WWE brand was now a worldwide commodity. No longer could they afford to fill their rosters with typical white-bread American faces.

"They all look good enough to, well, you know. But I don't see any potential. We need someone smoking hot." Shane said as he looked over the pictures. Not really appreciating the comment, Stephanie rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Vince rubbed his temples with his forefingers. It was obvious he was losing patience with the whole process.

"Damn it, none of them will work. Stephanie, Jim, Shane, I want you to keep looking. When you find the right one, have her introduced to John to get a feel for what they look like together. We need to make sure there's enough chemistry to make this believable to the audience." Vince stared at the pictures spread out on the table one last time and shook his head, muttering to himself as he put on his jacket to leave. Shane, Steph and Jim remained quiet. They all knew what they were ordered to do. Any further conversation would only aggravate Vince more. And nobody wanted to do that.

When Vince left, Shane continued looking at the pictures, more for pleasure than for any type of business interest.

"If we're going to find someone, we need to do it quickly, dad wants this new diva introduced before Wrestlemania." Stephanie explained. She turned to her brother who seemed not to hear a word she said, then nudged him with her elbow.

"Got that Shane?" Shane looked up holding his arm where Stephanie poked him.

"Damn Steph, I got it. I don't really see where this is my problem anyway. You're on the creative team, not me." Shane smirked then turned to leave.

Again, Stephanie rolled her eyes and said to her close friend and business partner Jim Ross, "God, no wonder dad wanted Shane to take over Global Media. To get his egotistical ass out of the States." Jim laughed in response, then the two called it a day.

Back at the WWE headquarters, John approached the receptionist desk.

"I have an appointment with Stephanie McMahon." The receptionist looked up at John knowing full well who he was. She blushed shyly and responded.

"Of course Mr. Cena, I'll let her know you're here."

"Just call me John." John said with a sly smile causing the secretary to blush even further.

As he waited on one of the plush leather couches, John noticed a woman with a pair of the most gorgeous legs he'd ever seen, saunter into the reception area. She approached the desk.

"I'm here to see Mr. Shane McMahon." The receptionist looked the woman over and responded in a less than friendly tone. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Well no." The receptionist rolled her eyes and impatiently tapped a pen on her desk.

"Well, you need an appointment if you want to see Mr. McMahon." The receptionist said rudely.

"It's very important I speak to him." The receptionist losing patience by the second finally gives in.

"Listen honey, why don't you wait over there and I'll call his secretary to see if he has any time. Name?"

The woman straightened up.

"Tomoko Iko"

"I'm sorry, you said Tamako?"

"No, Tomoko."

"Okay, just take a seat."

As Tomoko walked over toward the waiting are, the receptionist rolled her eyes and then called Shane's office.

While Tomoko waited for Shane, she took a seat perpendicular from John. She had no idea that the man waiting with her was one of the WWE's top wrestling entertainer's. John for his part, studied the girl without her noticing. Beyond the legs, he noticed she had some of the most exotic looking eyes he'd ever seen. She appeared to be mixed, half Japanese and half European. Her hair was long, silky and raven black. Beyond her obvious super model good looks, she had an innocence to her that grabbed John right away. She seemed not to know how incredibly beautiful she really was. Almost a relief in John's eyes as he had come across many, many woman who considered themselves divas, but couldn't hold a candle to this woman.

While John continued to stare, the elevator doors opened and out walked Stephanie McMahon. She approached John with a warm friendly smile and outstretched hand.

"John, thanks for coming by the office, I just need to run by a few things then you can be on your way."

As Stephanie and John shook hands, Stephanie also noticed the striking beauty of the woman sitting next to John. John looked at Stephanie, then at the woman, then back at Stephanie and smiled devilishly. Stephanie knew exactly what he was thinking and winked at John as if to say, _you little devil you._

As Stephanie and John passed the receptionist desk, Stephanie leaned over to the receptionist and asked.

"Who's the young woman waiting over there?"

The receptionist responded nonchalantly. "Her name is Tamako, Tomiko, something like that. She's here to see Shane." Stephanie raised an eyebrow. She knew almost all of Shane's business associates, but this was a new one.

"Keep her here, I'm going to talk to my brother. I want to get the story on this woman before she leaves." Stephanie replied then led John up to her office.


	2. A Surprise for Shane

**Chapter 2**

As Stephanie asks John to take a seat across from her desk, she calls her secretary.

"Liddy, can you ask Shane to come to my office?"

The secretary obliges and Stephanie returns her attention back to John.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because we'll need your help in finding a new diva to play the role of your personal valet." Stephanie informs him.

John, who was slumping in his chair before, now sits up, intrigued by the news.

"I know you had asked if Victoria could fill that role, but she's already established her own character. We need to spice things up a bit. I feel bringing in a new face will do just that." John listens closely as Stephanie continues to explain what they would like to have him do.

John's interest in Victoria goes beyond just business. Both have been together as a couple for months now and she has been pressuring him to get her involved with his character's storyline for some time. Although hesitant, John approached Stephanie weeks ago about the possibility of working with Victoria in a new angle. BUT, the thought of working with someone new intrigues John as well.

After Stephanie finishes explaining what lies ahead in the future, Stephanie's secretary pages her over the speaker phone.

"Ms. McMahon, I have Shane here to see you."

"Great. Send him in."

Stephanie and John both get up from their seats as Stephanie shakes John's hand and shows him to the door.

"Thank you so much John for working with us on this. We should have somebody selected in the next few weeks."

"No problem" John responds, "I'm looking forward to meeting this new gal." Again, John with a kid in a candy store look on his face.

As John leaves, he nods over to Shane who is waiting to see Stephanie.

"Yo Shane, what's up?" He says.

"Yo, man, how's it going?" Shane responds nodding back and smiling with a cheesy salesman like smile. Both men trying to play it cool, John a little better at it than Shane.

When Shane enters Stephanie's office he looks somewhat perturbed. He crosses his arms across his chest and asks, "So what's up Steph?"

Stephanie leans back in her chair ready to find out who exactly the woman is waiting for him in the lobby.

'There's a very striking young lady waiting for you down stairs in the lobby."

"Yeah I know, my secretary told me. Said her name was Tamako or something like that. I have no idea who she is. Probably some fan trying to get up here to meet me." Shane says arrogantly, then stops, replaying what Stephanie had just said.

"Wait, did you say, 'striking'? As in hot?" Shane asks, letting his arms hang down to his sides.

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "Uh, need I remind you, you have a wife" she says.

Shane looks on ignoring the comment. Stephanie shakes her head completely annoyed with Shane's one track mind. Then she continues, "Yes, I guess you could say 'hot', I noticed she was very exotic looking, dare I say better looking than most of the divas on our roster."

"Really? Guess I should go find out who this chick is." Shane says with a mischievous smile.

"Why don't we have her come up here right now? If there's any potential at all, maybe she can be our new WWE diva for John." Stephanie tells Shane, and then asks her secretary to go get Tomoko.

Downstairs, as John exits the elevators he sees Tomoko still waiting in the lobby.

"Ms. Ito, Shane will see you now." The receptionist calls out getting Tomokos' last name wrong of course.

Tomoko looks up and places a copy of the latest edition of WWE Raw magazine back on the table. She straightens her dress and tries hard to fix her hair. John can't help but to stare at her. You could almost call her quirky, but in the sexiest way possible. John has never been so enamored with someone like this before. As his eyes remained fixed on her every movement, she looks up, catching him staring at her. He quickly looks away, but then looks back at her with a grin, knowing full well he's been caught. She returns a smile and then heads into the elevators.

As Stephanie's secretary leads Tomoko to her office, Shane awaits anxiously inside. When the door opens and Tomoko enters, a smile disappears from Shane's face. He's seen this woman before, but there is no way in hell she could be here, in the United States. Stephanie goes to shake Tomoko's hand.

"Hi, Tomoko is it? I'm Stephanie McMahon."

They shake hands and Tomoko also bows to Stephanie as is custom in her homeland of Japan. Shane stands by not moving, the wheels in his head spinning as he tries to recall why she looks so familiar. Then it all comes back to him.

While Shane was doing business in Japan, he held the company of many women. Prostitution in Japan was a lucrative business, more so than in any other country. Many women from all over the world travel to Japan in order to provide for their families, save money for college, or simply to gain a higher standard of living. Most of the women were considered 'high class' and the wealthy business men who came to Japan were willing to pay a high price for them. Shane was no exception. He'd met Tomoko after several weeks in Tokyo at a strip club. She was a dancer and provided 'special' services for those who paid. Shane couldn't help but to notice her and quickly became one of her regular customers. Never did he ask, who she was, where she came from, why she did what she did. He didn't care. He was there to have fun and screw hot women. Traveling overseas had its benefits, or so he thought until now.

As Shane stood frozen, not bothering to shake Tomoko's hand, Stephanie looked at her brother, wandering what was going on behind his now widened eyes. His trance was finally broken.

"Listen Steph, why don't you excuse us for a second. We need to talk privately." Shane told Stephanie while maintaining eye contact with Tomoko.

Stephanie looked at her brother with more curiosity than ever before. Although they were in her office, she obliged Shane's wishes. She'd be sure to grill Shane about the identity of the woman after their meeting. If all goes well, she hoped Tomoko would be the WWE's next diva superstar.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 3**

As Stephanie left her office, Shane closed the door behind her, telling the secretary to make sure they are not disturbed. He turns to Tomoko and gentlemanly offers her a seat on one of the guest chairs. He then leans back on the edge of Stephanie's desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, so the first thing I have to ask is what the hell are you doing here?" Shane asks directly, not interested in small talk of any kind.

"I need to speak to you." Tomoko replies.

Shane laughs to himself, but is not amused. "So you came all the way to the United States, because you need to talk to me?" He said sarcastically.

"I from here, Los Angeles to be exact. I only moved to Japan 2 years ago for the money."

"Okay, so where do I fit in?" Shane replies getting more and more aggravated with the whole mystery.

Tomoko takes a deep breath, then starts.

"I lost my job when the club found out I was pregnant." Shane raises an eyebrow at the mention of the word 'pregnant'. Tomoko looks to the floor, recalling the moment in her mind when she was fired. Her whole livelihood taken from her in an instant.

"Shit happens." Shane says coldly, and then continues. "I'm still waiting to find out why you're here."

"I was pregnant with your child Mr. McMahon. I lost the baby a few weeks ago, but the club refuses to hire me back. Word spread fast, now I can't find a job anywhere in Tokyo."

Shane starts to pace, pushing a hand through his dark hair.

"Wow, did you say pregnant with my baby? Fucking impossible. How do you know it was mine?"

"I was exclusive to you. When I got pregnant you were my only client. Mr. Ishihi ordered me not to 'entertain' any other patrons, or I'd lose my job. I assumed you two had made some kind of arrangement."

Tomoko was right, Shane had made her his exclusive whore, so to speak. At the time, he didn't like the idea of 'his woman' sleeping around with other men. Therefore, he paid Mr. Ishihi, the owner of the club, a healthy sum of money to make sure Tomoko entertained only him, when he wanted it and how it wanted it.

Shane continued to pace. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If anyone were to find out he got another woman pregnant, and a prostitute at that, he'd be a dead man.

"Unfucking believable. I want you out of here right now. Don't you ever show up here or anywhere near me again." Shane turned away from Tomoko coldly. Before heading out the door, Tomoko made one last plea.

"Mr. Mahon, I need your help. If you could just help me out with the medical bills from the miscarriage, that's all I'm asking. I have no job and nowhere else to go."

Shane turned to look at Tomoko, a dark expression crossing his face.

"You want money huh, well you weren't exactly a cheap fuck. You've got plenty of my money as it is. The only way I'd give you another dime is if you blow me right here and now." A look of surprise crossed Tomoko's face. Shane continued.

"Since this isn't exactly my office, and since you're nothing but a manipulative bitch, that's not going to happen." Shane finished with a smirk, which quickly turned to a scowl.

Tomoko was devastated and humiliated by Shane's harsh words. For whatever reason, she thought the man who had slept with her time and again, every time treating her with more respect than any of her previous clients, might actually show her some kind of sympathy. She was wrong. Unable to bear a second more in Shane's presence, she hurried out the door covering her tear stained face with her hands.

Before reaching the elevators, Stephanie called out Tomoko's name.

"Tomoko!"

Tomoko stopped in her tracks trying desperately to clean her face and make-up. As Stephanie got closer, she could see Tomoko had been crying. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tomoko, are you okay." Stephanie asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but I really need to get going." She replied, never once lifting her head. Then, before Stephanie could say another word, she was gone.

When Stephanie returned to her office, she saw Shane standing there with an angered look on his face getting ready to leave.

"Wait a second there big brother. I saw Tomoko out in the hallway. Just what exactly happened between you two?"

"None of your damn business Steph, just drop it. Better yet, just pretend you never saw her today." Shane ordered.

Stephanie rubbed her chin with her hand, staring at Shane with indifference.

"I don't think so Shane, I want her on our roster. She has the look we need. I'm willing to pay whatever it takes for her to be our next diva."

"You're crazy, that's just not going to happen." Shane said as he passed Stephanie heading for the door. She grabbed his arm before he got too far.

"Oh yes it will Shane. If you want me to forget that I just saw a beautiful young lady leave your presence in tears, then you'll help me get her on this roster."

Shane knew Stephanie and knew he was better off conceding. If he resisted too much, more questions were sure to follow. In retrospect, he figured Tomoko didn't want to discuss their history as much as he didn't want to discuss it. She was the one who should be embarrassed. She's a hooker for Christ's sake, Shane thought to himself. How degrading is that?

Shane swung his arm aggressively out of Stephanie's grip.

"Okay, sis, I'll tell you how to get in touch with Tomoko, but you have to do the rest. I don't want to have anything more to do with it." At that, Shane stomped out of Stephanie's office, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Stephanie's Offer

**Chapter 4**

Tomoko sat in a small little single apartment in Brooklyn NY, staring at the mirror while brushing her hair. She could hardly believe that only three month ago she lived in one of the most posh high rises in Tokyo, with maid service, a group of very close friends and a different wardrobe for every night. The trade-off, sleeping with men she didn't know, and to be quite frank, didn't want to know.

As she ran a brush through her long black hair, the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tomoko? This is Stephanie McMahon. We met the other day?"

Tomoko wandered if she should hang up the phone, this was Shane's sister after all, but Stephanie was nice, she figured no harm in finding out what she wanted.

"I was wandering if you could meet me for lunch to discuss a possible job opportunity. Are you currently working anywhere?" Stephanie asked.

"No." Tomoko replied, still cautious about what it is that Stephanie was proposing.

"Great, how about we meet in an hour?"

Tomoko agreed and hung up the phone. She was desperate, and if Stephanie wanted to discuss job opportunities, she was all ears.

Meanwhile, before rising out of bed to go to the gym, John strokes gently on the hair of the woman next to him, fellow WWE Superstar Victoria. Although he loves Victoria and would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, he can't help but to think of Tomoko. _I must find out who she is._ He thinks to himself. He moves closer to Victoria and places a tender kiss on her head, causing her to stir lightly. When she finally wakes, she sees John staring down at her with a loving smile on his face.

"Can you please just let me sleep?" She asks in a harsh tone.

Although they've been together for several months now, it hasn't always been an easy ride. At least not for John. Victoria is a strong, opinionated and ambitious young woman. All characteristics that attracted John to her in the first place. The only problem is, she is also quite moody and not the most giving of people. To say John was whipped, would be wrong, but he did take a lot of crap from her. Between those moments of bitchiness when Victoria would act like John was more in the way than anything else, there were moments of pleasure. Not just physical pleasure, but the pleasure of being around someone who could relate to you. They were both in the same business and could share the same frustrations. Let's face it, being on the road all the time and getting your body pounded on a weekly basis was not easy. Victoria was home for John whether he liked it or not.

And so, as Victoria remains lying in her warm bed ignoring John's affections, John goes to take a shower and is out the door.

When Tomoko arrives at the tiny deli on the corner of 8th street in upper Manhattan, to meet with Stephanie McMahon, her only expectation is to leave with some hope that she can start all over again. Doing what, she has no idea, but beyond going back to a career in prostitution, she's willing to try just about anything.

Stephanie is already sitting at a small round table when Tomoko enters. She gets up from her seat and greets her warmly, and then the two go back and sit down. Tomoko looks around and it is obvious to Stephanie she is somewhat nervous.

After ordering something to drink, they got down to business.

"So, tell me Tomoko, do you know anything at all about professional wrestling?" Stephanie began.

"Not really. I mean I've heard of people like The Rock, but beyond that, I guess I've lived a pretty sheltered life."

Stephanie smiled at her and responded. "Living in Japan for 4 years. I doubt that. What about other sports, are you athletic at all?"

"I was a tomboy growing up. My dad always wanted a boy." Tomoko paused for a second then asked. "Please, I don't want you to think I'm rude, but why do you ask?"

Stephanie straightened up and answered. "We are looking to add a new WWE diva to the roster. When I saw you the other day, I thought you were perfect for the kind of girl we are looking for."

Tomoko was totally taken off guard. Her, a WWE diva. Somehow she couldn't imagine herself being mentioned in the same sentence as the word 'diva' at all. Stephanie continued.

"I know this may be a lot for you to take, but I like it if you just thought about it. We're not looking for a wrestler per say, so you really wouldn't have to do a lot of training. If you're interest Shane and I will introduce.."

After hearing Shane's name, Tomoko cut Stephanie off in an instance.  
"I really don't think I'm the right person for this. I know nothing about wrestling."

Stephanie decided it was time to play her trump card before she lost Tomoko completely.

"What if I told you, you'd make 250 thousand dollars in the first year."

250k, that's a lot of money, even more than what she had been making in Japan, Tomoko thought to herself. But still, she knew nothing about the WWE and the thought of running into Shane on a daily basis might destroy her. She had decided she wanted to put the past behind her. Seeing Shane would most definitely prevent her from doing that.

After a few moments of contemplation, Tomoko finally responded to Stephanie's proposal.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, but I just can't. I appreciate the offer."

As Tomoko picked up her purse and started to leave, Stephanie asked her one more question.

"Tomoko, wait, before you leave. I still can't get over the fact that you were so upset the other day after talking to Shane. Is there something going on with you two? Anything you need help with?"

Tomoko looked to the floor, ashamed of herself for even trying to get Shane's support. In the prostitution business the girls are taught to never get attached or personal with their clients, but Tomoko crossed that line when she got pregnant with Shane's baby.

"No. Nothing at all. Shane's just a, well, just a guy I met in Japan." Tomoko responded and then rushed out the door before more questions could follow. Stephanie for her part could see the hurt in Tomoko's eyes. There was something that she hid deep down inside, and somehow Shane had something to do with it. Stephanie truly believed that Shane was the key to getting Tomoko to join the WWE. She would be sure to have another discussion with him about Tomoko whether he liked it or not.


	5. What Will She Do?

**Chapter 5**

Vince, Stephanie, Linda, Paul Levesque and Shane all sit together at a posh and very private restaurant. They all try to meet at least once a month to discuss the family business in a little less formal atmosphere than the office and away from regular workday interruptions.

After Vince orders a bottle of the most expensive wine, Stephanie is anxious to start talking about Tomoko.

"So dad, I met an acquaintance of Shane's the other day at the office."

Shane, who had been discussing 'guy' stuff with Paul (you know, sports, cars and whatever other mindless topic men generally discuss), froze when he heard Stephanie opening a can of worms he had hoped would be closed by now. He interrupted her immediately.

"Steph, do we really need to discuss this now?"

Stephanie smiled at her brother and continued.

"I'm sure dad would like to know how our diva search is going Shane."

As the waiter returns with wine and glasses, Shane orders for himself a scotch on the rocks.

"So, as I was saying dad" Stephanie continued tossing a glare in Shane's direction, "I'm convinced this acquaintance of Shane's is the woman we need to play our diva."

"Make her a low offer and see if she bites." Vince returns matter of factly.

"I tried that, but she's hesitant." Stephanie's answer puts a smug smile on Shane's face momentarily.

"Well son it would appear to me you're going to have to have to step up to the plate. She already knows you right, turn on the McMahon charm and get her to sign a development deal." Vince says as he sips his wine.

"But dad, I just don't think…"

"Damn it Shane, just do it. If Stephanie thinks she's the right person for the job, then she's the right person. We've dragged our feet on this long enough. I want someone signed by the end of the week."

Shane slinks back in his seat realizing he has no choice. _I'll make her an offer alright_, he thinks to himself, _but if that bitch dare crosses me and tells anyone about our past relations or her pregnancy, I will pay her back in spades._

Later that night, Tomoko has gone to bed early. As she lies alone in her bed with only a short, silky nightgown on, she thinks about her earlier discussion with Stephanie and how much she desperately needs the money. If only she could call her mom or dad for help, but hell, they haven't spoken to each other in years. Ever since Tomoko decided to move to Japan and become a prostitute, the line of communications between her and her family have completely shut down. She didn't blame them really, but at the same time wandered how the two people who brought her into this world could simply treat her as if she were dead. As painful thoughts of the past and the future danced through her head, she heard a knock at the door. Instinctively her heart skipped a few beats. This was after all New York City, not the safest place in the world.

Tomoko got out of bed, grabbed a robe and headed cautiously toward the door. Looking through the peephole, she recognized the visitor immediately, it was Shane McMahon. Tomoko looked over at the clock, it was 10:00pm, what on earth could he want at this hour she thought to herself.

When Tomoko opened the door, Shane politely asked if he could come in. Tomoko obliged and as she walked over to the couch, Shane looked her over long and hard. _Damn, what an ass_. He thought to himself. When she offered him a seat, he looked around the small apartment.

"Nice place." He said sarcastically.

Tomoko lowered her head as Shane reminded her in his words of what life had now become.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Tomoko offered.

"Scotch."

Tomoko nodded and went to the kitchen area to pour Shane a drink.

When she returned to the living room and handed Shane his drink, she sat down on the couch extremely nervous about having him in her home. Although she had learned to take care of herself while living in Japan, she was still quite naïve on many things and she knew it. Technically, Shane was still a stranger, even though they have already engaged in numerous acts of sex and she carried his baby for over two months.

Shane leaned back confidently as he sipped his drink.

"Okay here goes, I know I was a little harsh to you the other day and I'm sorry." Shane said, but lacking in sincerity. Tomoko didn't care, she'd take what she could get as he continued.

"My sister thinks you'd make a great asset to our WWE roster, and I agree." Shane said hesitantly. "We'd like to offer you a development deal."

Tomoko looked away. She told herself to stay strong and refuse. This could only lead to trouble and if she agreed, she feared she would be making a deal with the devil.

"As I told your sister before, it's just not for me." Tomoko replied unconvincingly.

Shane could sense her weakness and smiled to himself. He moved closer to her on the couch and gently took her hand. His big brown puppy dog eyes melted her inside.

"Listen, there isn't any reason we can't put the past behind us. You forget Japan, I'll forget all those hot nights, you sign with the WWE, get rich and we both benefit." While saying this, Shane takes his other hand and strokes her hair as if talking to a delicate little girl. The way in which he touches her sets Tomoko at ease, making her forget at that moment how he used her for sex time and again while in Japan, and how cold he was when she told him about her pregnancy and miscarriage.

When Shane finished speaking, he drank the rest of his scotch and began to walk out the door. He took one more long look at Tomoko, catching a peak of her breast beneath her loosely tied robe.

"You're truly a sight to see. Our fans would just gobble you up. I really hope you decide to come aboard, and hey, wrestling isn't nearly as bad as being a, well, you know." Shane smiles at her almost smirking. He kisses her on the cheek, then says goodbye.

Tomoko turns to look at her little apartment: the carpet a mess, the wall filthy and grimy, the furnishings minimal at best. Before Shane can make it to the stairs, Tomoko calls out to him.

"Shane, I'll do it."

Shane turns to her and smiles. His white teeth stretching across his face.

"Awesome, come to the show tomorrow. I'll have Stephanie introduce you backstage and we'll get the paperwork signed. You made the right choice sweetheart."

As Shane disappears into the stairway and out the door, Tomoko takes a deep breath wandering if she's made the biggest mistake of her life.


	6. First Day

**Chapter 6**

One week later "Smackdown" show….

Stephanie McMahon hurries along through the arena hallways like a woman on some kind of mission. She's successfully managed both Raw and Smackdown taping time and again, but every show had it's challenges. There was absolutely no time to slack off now.

Struggling to keep up and listen to every detailed instruction coming from the ambitious young McMahon was Tomoko. Tomoko arrived backstage looking beautiful as usual. So much more sexier than the other diva's, but with all the innocence and nervousness of a rookie. Stephanie had a limo pick her up from home, take her to the airport and then had a driver take her straight to the arena. Tomoko barely had time to mentally prepare for the chaos she was in for. Shane had mentioned Stephanie would take care of introductions when Tomoko arrived at the taping. Well, if you consider "Hey guys this is Tomoko" rattled off quickly to a group of muscle bound men in tights, while literally being dragged through the arena like a freight car, than Stephanie did as Shane promised.

"John, there you are." Stephanie called as she pulled Tomoko aggressively toward John Cena who was standing near a group of other wrestlers.

When John heard his name and saw Stephanie coming toward him, he was about to roll his eyes, until he spotted the woman he had noticed at WWE headquarters a few weeks previous. Upon seeing her, he licked his lips and tried desperately to remain cool among his peers. He was John Cena after all, one of THE biggest superstars in the federation.

As Stephanie approached, Victoria came up behind John and grabbed his hand. John made his acknowledgement with a simple smile, but his eyes and attention were fixed on Tomoko.

"John, this is Tomoko." Stephanie said.

John held out his hand and as Tomoko took hold to shake it, a warmness spread through John's body like nothing he's felt before.

"Nice to meet you. Name's John."

Tomoko smiled shyly and then remembered that she had seen him before. This time though, she had a second to actually take the young man in, and quickly realized that he was a real cutie-pie. Especially now since he was standing in front of her with his shirt off.

'Starting tonight, Tomoko will be playing your personal valet." Stephanie explained. "Since this is her first night and we really haven't had time to rehearse, I think we'll just have her appear for a few seconds at the top of the ramp. Just to get the audience wandering."

John couldn't believe what a lucky bastard he was, until a nudge to the side of his ribs quickly reminded him that he wasn't really lucky at all. He turned to Victoria who literally looked like she had steam coming from her ears. John had neglected to discuss with Victoria his meeting with Stephanie the previous week. For starters, he really didn't think they would be able to find someone to play his valet so quickly, and secondly, he knew Victoria wanted that role for herself. Victoria was not used to being shown up, especially by another woman. Tomoko filling the role she so desperately wanted made it even worse, because Tomoko was the complete opposite of everything that Victoria was.

"Okay everyone, I've got to get going. Tomoko, stay with John. A writer will be by with a run down for the show to give you some direction of what you'll be doing." Stephanie placed her hand on Tomoko's arm knowing that she was extremely nervous. "Don't worry about a thing hon. You'll be fine."

As Stephanie began to leave, she whispered to John., "Take good care of her."

As soon as Stephanie was gone, Tomoko, John and Victoria stood together in what had to be the most awkward moment of silence in the history of awkward moments.

"So, Tomoko is it? Have you wrestled before?" John asked hoping that small talk would break the ice.

Tomoko shyly shook her head no as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"John, I'd like to speak with you privately." Victoria said, glaring at Tomoko as the little green monster known as jealousy slowly made it's way into her thoughts.

"You heard Steph, Tomoko and I need to go over the show. It's her first day babe, I don't want to leave her alone." John replied, truly not wanting to just leave Tomoko standing there like an idiot.

Again, Victoria rolled her eyes then grabbed John impatiently by the arm.

"I'm sure Tomoko here can take care of herself. Right hon?" Victoria asked.

Tomoko shook her head in agreement with her eyes to the floor. The way Victoria grew increasingly irritated with John made Tomoko all the more uncomfortable. Victoria continued.

"Now come on John damn it. You're wasting my time just standing around here."

With that, Victoria literally dragged John away off to her dressing room for a little "discussion."

As Tomoko stood by herself feeling like a fish out of water, Shane McMahon started walking towards her with a group of other executives. Tomoko placed a hand above her brow hoping he wouldn't notice her. This night was already off to a bad start and she was quickly feeling as if she's made a huge mistake by being here.

Shane almost completely by passed Tomoko as he was yakking it up, but then caught a glimpse of her at the last second.

"Tomoko, what's up? Where's Steph?"

Tomoko stood looking at Shane and the other men.

"She had to do some things."

Shane laughed, "So she left you here by yourself? What the hell's her problem?" Shane said looking at his buddies. There was a part of him that truly felt bad for Tomoko being left all alone, and there was another part that was playing the role of concerned and caring co-owner of the WWE for the benefit of the other executives, all of which were friends of his dad.

"No Shane, it wasn't like that. She left me with John Cena. I'm just waiting for him to get back."

Shane raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Tomoko just wanted Shane to leave. After their past history, she didn't know if she would ever be able to feel normal around him, regardless of how nice or charming he was to her. Shane placed a caring and on her arm.

"Well, okay, I'll send one of my assistant's to get his ass back over here. We've got a show to do and I don't want you sitting here by yourself wandering what the hell you're supposed to do." He smiled at her warmly and then left winking.

Back in Victoria's dressing room, Victoria did her best to rip John a new one.

"What the hell was that all about John. I'm supposed to be your fucking valet remember? Didn't you talk to Stephanie?"

John stood there just wanting to get back to Tomoko as quickly as possible. He couldn't wait to start working with her and beyond that he hated when Victoria was in one of her "moods."

"Listen babe, I did talk to Stephanie. I don't make the decisions. All I can do is ask."

Victoria turned away absolutely pissed off. She huffed around the room like a Tasmanian devil. Then she walked right up to John, got in his face and said.

"Well ask again superstar."

Quickly thereafter, she stomped out of the room and slammed the door. John stood there thinking to himself, _why do I put up with this crap?_ Then quickly rushed off to find Tomoko.


	7. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy

**Chapter 7**

When John finally reached Tomoko, it was only a short time before his match was about to start. As he quickly walked toward her he took in every ounce of her beauty. She stood there alone among the chaos backstage. The way she bit her nail nervously almost drove John insane. Although he only had a few minutes, he would finally get to spend a second alone with her.

"Tomoko." John called out.

Tomoko turned her head and started to smile before being distracted from the other direction. An out of breath, college aged intern rushed up to her with scripts in his hand. John cursed to himself, _what's a guy got to do to be alone with this woman?_

"Here's your script Ms. Iko". He said as he handed her the rundown for the show, and then was off to deliver more errands.

"Tomoko". John called again as he finally reached her.

Tomoko looked up at him and smiled congenially. John could tell she was a bundle of nerves. Off in the distance he saw Stephanie approaching. He took the moment to give her some encouragement.

"Don't worry sugar. You'll get used to all this. That first pop from the crowd will make it all worth it."

He winked at her and then squeezed her hand delicately to let her know he would not leave her hanging through this whole ordeal.

"Thank you." Tomoko said in response. A warmness she couldn't explain, coursed through her body at the touch of John's hand.

"Okay, John, Tomoko, you both set?" Stephanie asks.

Both look at each other and nod.

"Now remember Tomoko, you just have to stand at the entryway and look sexy right after John gets slammed by Booker T. I just want you out there long enough for people to notice. One of the production assistants will let you know when to step back behind the curtain. Just remember, sexy, sexy, sexy". Stephanie continues to explain making sure Tomoko knows exactly what to do.

John smiles at Tomoko thinking this should be a piece of cake for her. She is already the sexiest woman he's ever seen and she's not even trying. After Stephanie leaves, Tomoko turns to John.

"What do you think, can I pull off sexy in this thing I'm wearing?"

She does a little spin showing off her tight leather pants and low cut matching leather top. She is totally unaware that John is almost slobbering all over himself as he checks out her entire body. As for Tomoko, she feels utterly ridiculous in the outfit.

"You look stunning." John mutters as he struggles to keep cool and stay in character.

Soon thereafter, John's music hits and he makes his way down the ring. Tomoko stays in the back watching from a monitor until it is her turn to make an appearance. She's never watched any type of wrestling match either live or on t.v., so when she heard the roar of the crowd as John stepped out onto the ramp, she was in awe. She was also very impressed at the way John worked a crowd with his ghetto thug-like gimmick. Actually, she soon realized that the more she watched him, the more she was growing attracted to him.

As John and Booker T, went at it in the ring, an assistant pulled Tomoko away from the monitor and up toward the curtains leading to the ramp. The butterflies in her stomach felt more like wild horses. She took a deep breath and when she heard a thunderous boom coming from the ring, she new that John had just been slammed hard to the mat and that she would have to step out for the first time in front of thousands of people.

Sure enough, the assistant practically shoved Tomoko through the curtains and into the arena. Tomoko repeated to herself the direction that Stephanie gave her, "Sexy, sexy, sexy." As she walked out in her high heels, heels she was quite used to wearing thanks to her previous so called profession, she placed her hands on her hips and tried to play up every ounce of sex appeal she could muster. This was her one shot, her livelihood. If she messed up here she knew people like Shane would have no problem convincing Stephanie she wasn't the right girl for the job.

As she stood there for what seemed a lifetime, she could here the roar of the crowd die down. All eyes were on her now and there was no mistake, she was definitely getting noticed. She looked around and saw that the people wanted to know who she was, what she would do, who she was there for? Even John, while lying on the mat as if to be unconscious, snuck a peak at Tomoko. As he lie there motionless, all he could think was, _damn she's beautiful._

Soon thereafter, it was time for Tomoko to step back behind the curtain. As the story unfolded in the ring, Booker T would pretend to be in total awe of the mysterious woman at the top of the ramp. This of course gave John a chance to sneak up behind him and roll him up for the one, two, three. As John jumped up in victory the crowd went nuts. John was declared the winner and Tomoko had successfully made her mark in the WWE.

When John finally made his way to the backstage area he immediately went looking for Tomoko. Off in the distance he could see her standing with Stephanie, Stephanie's assistant and another writer. As he went to congratulate her, Victoria intercepted his pathway.

"Damn Stephanie McMahon. How dare she put someone out there with no experience at all. We all know I'm the right woman for that role."

John made little eye contact with Victoria, trying harder to make sure if Tomoko left he knew which way she was going, Victoria could sense that he was distracted and this made her even angrier.

"John, are you listening to me?"

John turned to Victoria. He hadn't really heard a word she said, but tried to pretend he did.

"Yes baby. "

Victoria rolled her eyes as she looked back at Tomoko.

"Look at her. She probably thinks she's hot shit. Well, she won't be for long. After you tell Stephanie you don't want to work with her any longer." Victoria said with a smile.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Victoria actually wanted him to request that Tomoko be fired. John knew there was no way in hell he could do that to her, and he wouldn't.

"Listen Victoria, I think she did a good job. Besides, you wouldn't want the role she's playing, you got so many more talents. Why waste what you have by playing second fiddle to someone like me." John explained as he gently rubbed Victoria's arm, hoping to somehow calm her down. It seemed to work.

"Maybe you're right." Victoria replied as John sighed in relief. "But I still want her gone. And if you don't do your part Johnny-boy, well, you know I can have any man here in the WWE I want. If you can't get the job done, then I'll find a real man who can."

Victoria smiled again at John as he looked back at her with utter shock. He knew she could be a bitch, but this was ridiculous. The easy thing would be to dump her ass right then and there, but as strange as this may sound, John and Victoria had been through a lot together. He feared seeing her with another man would kill him, and it probably would.

In the meantime, Stephanie congratulates Tomoko on her performance. The crowd reacted exactly the way she had hoped and she and her writer would continue to expand Tomoko's role every week. Tomoko for her part was very excited that the show was a success. She too was anxious to speak with John and thank him for believing in her. When she saw him off in the distance speaking with Victoria, she had tried desperately to go over to him before he left, but just as Stephanie was about to leave, Shane approached her as well.

"Great job." He gave her a harmless kiss on the cheek. "Damn girl you looked hot out there." He then turned to Stephanie. "I have to hand it to you Steph, you were right all along."

Stephanie smiled at Shane and then left. Tomoko thanked her again and then turned back to Shane.

"Looks like your time in Japan wasn't a total waste huh?" Shane said almost insensitively.

"Shane, please, I'd just like to forget all that. It wasn't exactly the best years of my life. Please don't ruin this moment for me."

Shane smiled at her and replied. "You telling me your time you spent with me wasn't the best time of your life? I find that hard to believe."

Tomoko stared at him hardly believing what a pig he could be. She angrily shook her head and started to walk away without even responding to Shane's remarks. Besides, she was more interested in catching John before he left for the night.

As Tomoko walked away, Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Hey, I was just joking. After seeing you tonight I know you've got what it takes to be a WWE diva. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, okay. Let's just focus on the prize: Higher ratings and more money. If nothing else, we can at least work together toward that end, right?"

Tomoko's anger slowly disappeared as Shane's face softened. She knew that was as close to an apology as Shane was going to get, and this time he seemed somewhat sincere. Tomoko looked at Shane and then looked at his hand as it was extended to hers. She smiled at him and shook it.

"Yes, we can work to that end. But please no more jokes." Tomoko pleaded.

Shane smiled back at her then finally left. When Tomoko turned her attention back to John, he was gone. Tomoko cursed to herself as they would have to wait yet another day to get to know each other more.


	8. Workin' Out

**Chapter 8**

The following day, Stephanie had urged Tomoko to join her for a workout at the local gym. Although Tomoko was in good shape and had the body to prove it, she needed to be in excellent shape if she was going to perform in the ring day in and day out.

Once they arrived, the gym was packed full of wrestlers, which is typical the day after a show on the road. Just about everyone you could think of was there: Randy Orton, Tripe H, Lita, Torrie, Matt Hardy, Christian, JBL, and the list goes on and on. As Tomoko looked around she couldn't believe all the hard bodies in her midst. There was something here for everyone. For those women who liked big, huge muscle head guys there was Dave Batista. For ladies who liked shorter stocky guys, there was Kurt Angle. For those who liked lean and mean, there was Adam Copeland (Edge). It was true, a lot of women would die to be in Tomoko's position right now, except Tomoko.

For Tomoko the idea of big, tough, sweaty guys was just not appealing. Or so she thought. Off in the corner, with headphones on and running on a treadmill, was John Cena. Big, tough, and beautifully sweaty. Tomoko noticed him almost right away. The sweat on his body glistening, making every muscle so much more defined than usual. When Stephanie left to go do her workout, Tomoko fought the urge to pull her back. She wanted so bad to make casual conversation with John, but knew she was too shy to do it alone. So instead, she propped herself up on a stationary bike across the room and set the timer for 20 minutes. Twenty minutes of staring at a man she knew she was falling in love with. Once again, alone time with John would have to wait.

With her head down, Tomoko peddled away. Meanwhile, John finally noticed her, Tomoko, the exotic brunette across the room. He studied her every movement. The way her long legs went round and round. The way her ponytail bounced on top of her head as her hips swayed side to side with every rotation of the pedals. John couldn't keep his eyes of her, until his trance was broken by the beeping sound of the treadmill. Time had expired.

As John stepped off of the treadmill and wiped the sweat from his body, his girlfriend Victoria sauntered over to him. She wasted no time issuing orders like a drill sergeant.

"There's Stephanie McMahon over there." She said pointing in Stephanie's direction. "I want you to talk to her about your new little side kick today."

John rolled his eyes. He knew that if he didn't at least make it appear that he had made an attempt to talk to Stephanie about Tomoko, Victoria would never let it drop. _BUT, there was no way, no way in hell I will ask her to be removed from the show or from the current direction of my character_, he thought to himself.

John placed his hands on Victoria's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye.

"I don't understand you at all Victoria, but I'll talk to Stephanie. I still think it's a big mistake if we lose Tomoko."

"You'll get over it." Victoria hissed.

As Victoria walked away, John looked once again at Tomoko. He knew that the wrestling business had turned Victoria from a determined spitfire, to a diva in every sense of the word. Insecurities and all. It was the nature of the beast. There were very few women in this business, and success came few and far between. If you let people walk all over you, especially the guys, then there's no chance you'd ever make it, at least not for more than a couple of months. As John looked at Tomoko, he saw purity and innocence. There's no way he'd let this business damage her the way it so obviously had done to Victoria. He would help her to succeed whether Victoria liked it or not.

As John made his way over to Stephanie McMahon, he could feel Victoria's eyes all over him. It was as if she were sending intense heat waves through his back.

As Stephanie stood by the water fountain taking a break form her workout, John approached her.

"Hi Steph, how's it going? You have a second?" John said and then looked back at Victoria. Yep, still staring.

"Sure John, what's up?" Stephanie replied.

"What's your honest opinion about how Tomoko did last night?"

"Oh, I thought she was awesome. We got the reaction from the crowd I was hoping for. We are definitely going to continue building a story around the two of you. People on the internet and in chat rooms are already talking about her."

John listened to Stephanie with excitement. It was exactly the news he wanted to hear. He knew in his heart that even if he were to beg Stephanie to release Tomoko, as Victoria wished, that Stephanie would never agree to it. So why bother asking, he thought to himself. If Victoria was going to be pissed about it and threaten to leave him, then maybe that was for the best. But then again, he knew Victoria, and the single most damaging thing she could do to him would be to run into the arms of another man, as if their relationship had meant nothing.

"Cool." John replied to Stephanie after she finished speaking. "Guess I should let you get back to your workout."

Before John left, he turned to ask Stephanie one last question.

"Does Tomoko know all this?"

"No. I just found out from the internet team what fans are saying."

John smiled and replied. "Mind if I tell her?"

Stephanie smiled back knowing that John had something up his sleeve.

"No, go right ahead."

When John turned back around he hid his smile and went straight over to Victoria. He braced himself for the worst.

Victoria stood where John had previously left her with her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

John looked to the ground and played the innocent one as best he could.

"She wouldn't budge. I tried to tell her that Tomoko didn't have what it takes to make it in this business, but Stephanie held her ground. Said the fans want more of her."

Victoria at this point was totally irate. She hated when things didn't go her way.

"Damn that bitch." She spat. "How could she do this to me, to us?"

John shrugged his shoulders. He had done his part and hoped that now Victoria would just somehow get over the fact that Tomoko was here to stay, and move on. John tried breaking the tension by changing the subject.

"So where do you want to have lunch?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Damn John, you are so insensitive. I'm in no mood to eat right now. As a matter of fact I'm leaving. I can't stand to be around the sight of Stephanie or Tomoko."

With that, Victoria turned on her heels and marched out the door.

As John watched her leave he simply shook his head, then quickly realized now was the perfect time to talk to Tomoko. Hell, maybe she'd have lunch with him.


	9. Alone At Last

Chapter 9 

Tomoko had now moved from the bicycle to the weight room. Sure she felt intimidated by all the workout fanatics that surrounded her, when she herself had hardly touched a dumbbell in the last three years. Stephanie emphasized the importance of her staying fit and toned. It was what the people liked to see in their WWE Divas: a hard body, T&A and sexuality all rolled up into one. So when she stood there looking at the different weights, trying to decide which one to use and how, she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a low voice behind her.

"Need some help?"

When she turned, holding her chest as if to make sure her heart was still beating, she was pleasantly surprised to see John Cena standing in front of her.

"How'd you guess?" She said trying hard to get her heart beating back to normal.

"Well for one, you've been standing there for five minutes and haven't even picked up a weight." John returned, almost giggling out loud at her innocence.

He playfully felt her bicep, then reached down and grabbed a barbell.

"Lets go over there." John told Tomoko pointing. "I'll be your spotter."

John smiled at Tomoko and almost completely melted her there on the spot. She followed him to where he lead and made sure to get a good look at his cute butt.

When they reached one of the weight machines, John got down with his back on the mat and showed Tomoko the proper way of executing military presses with a barbell. Since the barbell was about half the weight that John is normally used to, doing one long rep of twenty-five was no problem at all. It also gave him an opportunity to show off a bit for Tomoko, which he enjoyed immensely.

"This will help define the biceps and the uh, chest muscles." John told Tomoko, trying hard to hide his grin.

Tomoko watched John, but hardly heard a word he said. Instead, she was mainly focused on the charismatic way he had about him. How at ease he made her feel, and how charming he had been every time they spoke.

Finally, it was Tomoko's turn to flex her muscles per see.

John held the barbell as Tomoko laid down on the mat and prepared to do a quick rep of about 10 presses. John handed her the barbell and she was off like a pro, pushing through 10 presses and hardly breaking a sweat. John looked at her admiring her all the more.

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than I thought." He said offering her a compliment.

Tomoko rose from the workout bench and smiled back a John.

"Thank you."

"What do you say we get out of here and have lunch?" John asked as he grabbed a towel for Tomoko.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm starving." She replied.

With that, both headed to their separate locker rooms to clean up and were off to finally, Finally get the alone time both had been yearning to have for a while now.

Tomoko and John had found a quiet little deli around the corner with hardly any foot traffic, which suited them well. John especially did not want to run the risk of being noticed by fans. He wanted to focus all his attention on Tomoko without the worry of any distractions.

"So I spoke to Stephanie earlier today and she said the fans are buzzing about your appearance last night." John told Tomoko with excitement.

"Seriously?" Tomoko replied.

John loved it, she was so innocent and down to earth. Almost the total opposite of Victoria. Her reaction would have been one of contempt. Almost as if she would just expect that the fans would love what they saw.

"Seriously girl. Stephanie is really pleased with the way things turned out." John pauses for a second and then says. "And so am I."

Again he smiles at her, making Tomoko feel like putty in his hands. He was so unlike other men she had met. Maybe she was just so used to the slime balls that she came in contact with at the clubs in Japan. Rich men, usually married, looking for a quick score and because of their money and power, were used to getting what they wanted. Every now and then someone with charm and seemingly gentleman-like behavior would inquire about her services. Men like Shane McMahon, but they were few and far between. But John was different. He seemed not to really care that he was rich. He was playful and adorable like a child, but there was no doubt in Tomoko's mind that John was all man.

As they finished lunch, John took care of the check and both of them agreed that they would need to make it a point to work out together more often. John couldn't help but to smile inside. Tomoko was such a breath of fresh air to him. As he took her hand to help her out of her seat, he wondered: _Is this woman for real? She's perfect, there must be something she's hiding. No one is this perfect._ But so far she was. If Tomoko was hiding any demons, John would have to let time reveal them, he would not force anything. Unfortunately for Tomoko, no secrets remain unspoken and trusting them to someone like Shane was like playing with fire.


	10. Victoria Plays Hard Ball and Strikes Out

**Chapter 10**

The following week, Tomoko gets ready for her second Raw taping. This time she will actually go out to the ring with John after he wins his match against his scheduled competitor Y2J.

When she gets to the arena, John is already there going over his match with Chris Irvine. While both men practice maneuvers in the ring, before the arena doors open for the fans, John sees Tomoko off in the distance and calls her over.

As Tomoko makes her way toward the ring, John leans over to Chris with a big smile on his face.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Hey, playboy, you're spoken for remember?" Chris responds.

"How could I forget bro?" John responds with just a tinge of regret in his voice.

When Tomoko reaches the ring apron both Chris and John hold the ropes open for her like total gentlemen. John introduces her to Chris and they shake hands.

"Y2J, right?" Tomoko says hoping not to offend the superstar.

Chris nods.

"I'm sorry, I'm still learning all the stage names." Tomoko acknowledges.

Chris raises an eyebrow and looks over at John.

"So you're the girl that's going to help John here win the match tonight?" Chris asks.

"I suppose, I'm actually suppose to meet Stephanie in wardrobe right now to go over the spot." Tomoko responds.

"Well, you better get moving. Don't want to keep the billion dollar princess waiting." Chris replies with sarcasm.

Tomoko giggles appreciating Chris's obvious sense of humor, then turns to leave.

Before she goes, John takes her hand and kisses the top of it, staring at her waiting for a reaction. Tomoko curses herself for blushing like a little schoolgirl.

"Tonight we show the fans we are a couple." John says smiling like the little devil he truly is. Tomoko again at a loss for words, smiles back and then rushes out of the ring to meet Stephanie.

In the meantime, Victoria finds Shane McMahon sitting alone on a couch in one of the green rooms finishing a call on his cell phone. A mischievous grin crosses her face as she waits at the door for him to notice her. She checks her outfit to make sure the cleavage from her top is well exposed.

When Shane hangs up the phone he sees Victoria and invites her in.

"Hey Victoria, what's up? " Shane asks unsuspecting of Victoria's intentions.

Victoria moves over to him like a cat in her scantily clad outfit and high heels. Shane checks her out from top to bottom as she approaches.

"Hi Shane. I wanted to talk about the new girl Tomoko." Victoria now standing in front of Shane who is still sitting on the couch, her eyelashes batting away at him. When Shane stands up, the two are practically inches away from each other. The sexual tension getting higher and higher.

"Tomoko, what about Tomoko?" Shane responds barely able to keep his eyes off Victoria's breasts.

"I think she'd be much better off doing Smackdown. She's not experienced enough to be playing John's sidekick, and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Shane raises an eyebrow as if to say, _Oh really?_ At this point, Victoria turns on the sexual heat. She's manipulated men before with her body, and actually enjoys doing it. To see them eating out of the palm of her hand gave her more enjoyment than sex itself. Doing it to Shane was taking it to a whole other level. Besides, Shane was definitely easy on the eyes. This would be fun.

"Well that's not the feedback I've been getting." Shane responds smugly. "I'll have to discuss it with Stephanie."

As Shane turns from Victoria and heads for the door, Victoria grabs him by the arm just before he reaches the hallway. Once again she pours on the heat by taking Shane's hand and guiding it to her ass.

"Why bother your sister with something so trivial Shane. You're the heir apparent, not her."

With Victoria still holding his hand on her ass, Shane looks at her, her breast, her ass, her whole body. He steps even closer to her, his hot breath on her face as he opens his mouth, moving even closer to her lips. Then suddenly, without warning, he says to her, "No. Tomoko stays."

As he moves his hand off her ass, Victoria is shocked. How dare he play her like that, she thinks to herself. If he wasn't her boss she would have slapped him, or kicked him in the groin right then and there, but she couldn't. Instead, she stormed away with her tail between her legs.

As Shane watches her leave, he smiles, basically congratulating himself for being such a prick. Let's face it, Victoria had that one coming.

Soon thereafter, Victoria marches through the backstage area full of steam and with a scowl on her face. Without even noticing him, she walks right past John. John sees her and tries to catch up.

"Victoria, babe, wait."

Still not slowing down, John grabs her by the arm and spins her around.

"Damn girl, what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

Victoria is almost hyperventilating at this point she is so angry. With her hands on her hips she replies.

"Shane McMahon is an asshole!"

"Well, okay. Mind telling me why and what happened?" John asks, still confused.

"I figured since Stephanie won't have Tomoko sent packing, I'd talk to Shane."

John shakes his head, now completely understanding Victoria's behavior. The woman just doesn't give up.

"And?" John responds.

"And, he refuses to let her go. That damn bitch doesn't deserve to be here, we all know it. If I didn't know better I'd say she's probably fucking Shane to hold her spot."

With that remark, John loses whatever sympathy he may have had for Victoria at that moment. Barely containing his own anger, he pulls away from her.

"Give it a rest Victoria." He says with a raised voice, getting the attention of people standing close by. "Maybe Shane won't let Tomoko go because he sees what the rest of us see. Talent and potential."

Now realizing that their argument had become a spectator's sport, John subdues his anger. He grabs Victoria by the arm and pulls her away for one final word.

"Listen Victoria, you don't need to be jealous of Tomoko. You've got your own fans, your own thing here in the WWE. Tomoko's not going to replace you. Seriously, just give it a rest."

John pleads with her, hoping to calm her down. He then lovingly strokes her hair.

"I love you babe, don't do this to yourself."

Victoria looks up at John, her eyes burning with intense fire.

"Well that's not good enough John."

With that Victoria turns from John and continues on her path, just as angry as she was before.

Unbeknownst to John and everyone else, Tomoko was standing within earshot as Victoria and he were arguing, and therefore heard the whole thing. She is truly flattered that John stood up to Victoria like that for her, but what surprised her even more was hearing that Shane stood up for her as well. She honestly thought that Shane saw her as nothing more than a whore. Granted, this didn't prove that Shane was a saint by any means, but his actions of late did seem to prove that maybe he was an okay guy underneath it all.


	11. The Price of Gratitude

Chapter 11 

Tomoko knocks nervously at the door. The temporary nameplate reads 'Shane McMahon'. As she straightens her skirt, she hears a familiar voice from within call out.

"Come in."

Tomoko opens the door slowly. As she takes a few steps forward, she sees Shane behind a desk, watching something on a TV monitor. Some footage from the last taping she presumed. When Shane turns to see Tomoko standing at the door, he immediately clicks off the TV with a remote and gives her his full attention.

"Hey Tomoko, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Shane asks as he leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

While remaining close to the open door, Tomoko gathers herself and responds.

"Well, actually, I wanted to thank you."

Shane smiles, now intrigued by what the young woman has to say. He at this point has no idea why she would be thanking him and for what.

"Well, you're welcome, but what did I do?"

Shane can't help but to notice Tomoko's obvious awkwardness. He gets up from behind his desk and shows her a couch sitting nearby his desk.

"Tomoko, you can have a seat, I don't bite." He smiles and Tomoko can't help but to notice the warmness in his gesture.

Letting her guard down, Tomoko walks over to the couch. She had feared that by opening up to Shane and thanking him for what he did for her would only give Shane more power over her than he already had. But if she was being completely honest, except for the first couple of days when she first approached him in Stephanie's office, Shane has been completely harmless and somewhat friendly.

While Tomoko makes herself comfortable, Shane pours her a glass of water and sits down on the couch next to her. Making sure there is plenty of space between them. Tomoko takes the water then notices the office door is still open. Shane watches as she glances toward the door.

"Do you want me to close the door?" Shane asks.

"No, this shouldn't take long." Tomoko replies. Shane leans back in his seat to cue Tomoko to start.

"Okay, so hear goes. I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me." Tomoko says, proud of herself for doing the right thing and thanking Shane for his actions.

"Oh, you mean the whole Victoria thing. No problem. I know how Victoria is and wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. We need you here Tomoko. The way the audience is reacting is way beyond our expectations. They want more of you, and you can bet, they will get it." Shane grabs Tomoko's hand warmly and inches a little closer. His big brown eyes staring into her. "Don't let Victoria bother you Tomoko, you're not going anywhere."

By the way things were going, and have been going, Tomoko truly believed that the past was behind her. Shane seemed to be focused only on the business and what was best for the WWE, not what was best for Shane.

Knowing that Tomoko had said what she wanted to say and the conversation was now over, Shane got up from the couch. Tomoko soon followed his lead but he quickly stopped her.

"Wait a second Tomoko, there is one thing I'd like to ask you before you leave." Tomoko watched as Shane walked over to the office door and closed it. _This must be pretty serious_, she thought to herself.

When he returned, he took the glass of water that Tomoko was still holding, from her hand, and set it down on his desk. He then made his way back over to Tomoko and stood within inches of her. The way he moved in on her mad Tomoko feel extremely uncomfortable. Shane looked her over and swept away a piece of hair that had gotten in Tomoko's face. Tomoko inched away from Shane until her heels hit the couch and she fell backwards on it.

"Shane, what are you doing?" She asked nervously, now thoroughly frightened by the way Shane was behaving. Shane smiled.

"Well, Tomoko, it's simple." Shane replied as he sat on the couch next to her, practically squishing her over to the side as if to keep her pinned. "I did you a favor, now you're going to do me a favor. For old times sake shall we say." Shane winked at her, which sent chills down Tomoko's spine. She now knew exactly what he wanted, but she would refuse.

As Shane moved in closer, Tomoko tried to push him away with her hands on his chest. It was useless, he wasn't moving. As she started to scream he covered her mouth with his hand. Before going in to kiss her, he whispered in her ear.

"It's not like you haven't done this before. Once a slut, always a slut."

With that he pressed his lips on hers so hard that her lower lip began to bleed. She struggled hard just to breathe as his tongue snaked into her mouth.

Now practically on top of her and rendering her immobile with his body, Shane slid one hand up her skirt, and quickly removed her panties. His other hand squeezed her breast so hard, Tomoko did everything she could not to scream in pain. Then, shortly after hearing Shane unzip his pants, Tomoko felt a pain she never thought possible. The forced entry reaffirmed her worse fear. She was being raped. Tomoko thought for sure she would pass out from the pain as Shane thrusted into her over and over again.

When he was finally through with Tomoko, Shane got up from the couch and zipped up his pants. At this point he was completely spent and out of breath, but maintained an almost evil smile. Tomoko remained laying on the couch, unable to look her attacker in the face. A stream of tears falling down her face, and pain still ringing in her body. As Shane leaned over her, she could feel his breath on her ear. She cringed praying he didn't violate her again.

"You tell anyone about what just happened Tomoko, and your days in Japan will become public. I'll make your life so miserable here in the WWE, even the worst street corner in New York will look like paradise. That's where you belong anyway bitch."

As Shane straightened out his clothes he returned to his desk and clicked the television on once more. Without even looking at her and called out to Tomoko.

"You can leave now."

When Tomoko left Shane's office, she ran as fast as she could to any dark corner in the building where she could be alone. Once she was sure it was safe, she fell to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Her tears came with no end in sight. Then suddenly, and to her complete surprise, she heard another familiar voice.

"Tomoko, what's wrong, are you okay?"

As she looked up, hardly able to see from the puffiness now showing around her eyes, she made out the form of none other than John Cena.


	12. Shelter

Chapter 12 

Although it was dark, where Tomoko sat, John could tell she had been terribly upset. When he moved in to get a closer look, he saw the cut on her lip and just a touch of crusted blood surrounding it.

"Oh my God, Tomoko, what happened?" He asked, shocked at what he was seeing.

Tomoko again buried her face in her hands. To embarrassed to face anyone at the moment. John grabbed her by the arm to lift her up off the floor.

"You need to see a doctor." He said, concerned now for her health and well-being. He knew in his heart that she had been attacked by someone.

Once Tomoko got to her feet, her legs were so weak she could barely stand. Instead, John supported her body by holding her close to him while she rested her head on his shoulder.

As he walked through the arena, he made sure that no one saw them leave. He didn't want Tomoko's condition to become public. At least not yet. His main concern was to get her to a hospital and find out what happened.

On the way to the hospital, Tomoko remained slumped in the passenger side of John's rental car. Her eyes open, but they were lifeless. John placed a hand on her leg to let her know he would take care of her, but she made no acknowledgement of his touch. She was almost zombie-like as she stared off in the distance. It was common knowledge that in order to work as a prostitute you had to forget who you were, turn your heart to stone and not let anyone in. It was the only way to survive without going crazy. It was hard for Tomoko to finally open up to people after she left Japan, to trust people. Shortly after arriving in the WWE and meeting people like Stephanie McMahon, who welcomed her with open arms, and like John, who has shown her nothing but friendship and support, she has allowed herself to live without fear. Until tonight, she hadn't felt so alive and eager to meet new people. Until tonight she felt ready to start pursuing relationships and possibly find true love. But as fate would have it that was all taken away from her thanks to Shane McMahon. No more would she trust again. No more would she allow herself happiness with another person. Maybe the street was where she belonged. No one could touch her now. The damage has been done and no one would ever hurt her again.

As John waited at the hospital to hear the news on Tomoko's condition, a million thoughts ran through his head. From the moment he saw her, he had known she was special, and since her arrival into the WWE, he had felt an overwhelming sense to protect her. He cursed himself for not preventing whatever it was that happened to her. None of it made sense. Why would someone do this to such an innocent and sweet person? Was it a random act of violence by a total stranger, or was it something else? Something worse. As the doctor approached John, he would soon find out.

John looked at the doctor with wide eyes, hoping the best, but sensing things were wrong.

"The good news is that your friend is going to be alright, physically." The doctor said putting emphasis on the word 'physically'. This was no comfort to John. "The bad news is after running several tests, it is pretty obvious she was raped."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt every muscle in his body start to tense up. He turned away from the doctor trying hard not to scream in anger, or just hit someone, anyone. The doctor continued.

"We'll have to keep her here to run a few more tests, but if you want you can go in and see her now."

John didn't waste anytime. Before entering her room, John took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to see would break his heart, but he was determined to be there for Tomoko. As far as he knew, she had no family, no friends to speak of. Although John had always wandered about her family, her life and her past, none of that was his concern now.

When John finally entered the room, Tomoko was lying on her side, curled up like a baby and wrapped tightly in a sheet as if trying to keep the whole world from getting near her.

John knew better than to force her to open up, but he wanted to know what happened, how, by who and why. He wanted answers so he could make the perpetrator pay for his crime.

"Tomoko, I heard what happened, I'm sorry." Water started building in John's eyes, something he swore no one would see him do, but there was no stopping his tears now.

"John, I feel so ashamed. Making you leave the arena, you need to get back there, people will wander and you could get in trouble." Tomoko replied as if trying to change the subject.

"I don't really care about that. Besides, I called Stephanie and told her I was taking you to the hospital."

A frightened look came over Tomoko's face. What if Stephanie were to tell Shane? Shane would think Tomoko told her what happened, and hold true to his promise of making her life even more miserable than he already had.

"It's okay, she promised not to tell anyone until she talked to you. You can trust her Tomoko." John reassured her.

Sensing it was okay to get a little closer to Tomoko, John sat on the edge of the bed, and held Tomoko's hand.

"Tomoko, who did this to you?" He pleaded.

Tomoko turned from John and removed her hand from his. She wanted so bad at this moment to just tell him everything, beginning with her career in Japan to now. But she was ashamed, embarrassed and afraid. Maybe she deserved what had happened to her. Frankly, she was surprised it never happened while she was working in Japan. But damn it, why now, when her life was beginning to really take off, she thought to herself. Even if she did tell John everything, the past would somehow always find a way to destroy anything good in her life.

With her back still toward John she responded, "John, please, I don't want to talk about it. Please don't ask me again."

As John heard these words, he knew better than to push for an answer. He prayed that someday she would be able to talk about it and not try to deal with it on her own. He hoped that he would be the one she would turn to. Until then, he would wait.

As John started to leave, he placed a kiss on Tomoko's head. Trying hard to bring some light to her now black world.

"Take care of yourself Tomoko. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, but I'll leave that up to you."

John opened the door, not wanting to leave her alone. He turned back one last time with the hope that she would call his name and beg him to stay. Instead, he found her the same way as he did seconds before; motionless and guarding herself from the world.

Once Tomoko was sure John was gone, she whispered to herself, "Thank you John."


	13. When Will It End?

Chapter 13 

Several weeks later, Tomoko was back in the WWE and performing at shows on a regular basis. Stephanie and the writing team had gone full throttle with pushing her character. In Tomoko's mind, she preferred it this way. Staying busy would prevent her from falling to pieces and moving forward with her life, even if she was just going through the motions.

On her return, most everyone could see a difference. Most of her innocence and humor were gone. By now, just about all of her peers knew she had been raped, and most, but not all, were very supportive of her. Still, no one knew who did it. There was no police report made and no one discussed the issue unless Tomoko brought it up herself. Which she didn't. John for his part would never forget what happened. He had his suspicion's that the rapist was not a stranger, but someone that Tomoko knew, and someone employed by the WWE. But who and why? Everyone that Tomoko came in contact with loved her. Before her rape she was one of the most down to earth, well liked and approachable people in the WWE. The only one who had ever said anything negative about her was Victoria, and John knew that was because Victoria let her jealousy get the best of her on more than one occasion.

"Tomoko." John called as he walked toward her. Tonight, the wrestlers performed in the PPV event "Summerslam". Like most PPV events, the excitement and energy backstage was just a little higher. The wrestlers rehearsed just a little harder and the powers that be, namely Stephanie, Jim Ross and Vince McMahon, were just a little more intense.

John would be performing in the ring with Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Title. The spot required a lot of high-risk maneuvers on all parties involved, including Tomoko. This would be the first time her character would be required to actually take a few bumps and land a couple of shots herself. For someone who has never wrestled before, this was a big deal. Therefore, John wanted to be sure she felt absolutely comfortable with what she was asked to do.

"How about we meet with Chris and go over the match again?" John asked.

"That's probably not a bad idea. I have to admit, I'm just a little nervous." Tomoko admitted.

John smiled at her and placed a hand on her arm. She recoiled for a second, but then looking in John's eyes, and seeing his warm face, she tried to enjoy the moment. After all she had been through, even a little touch was a big deal. Tomoko wanted desperately to get to know John better, but she knew he had a girlfriend and most importantly, was afraid to be intimate with anyone right now. She felt dirty and stained. Being intimate would mean she would have to open up, trust the other person, and above all, be honest to the other person. She wasn't quite ready to take all of that on and cursed herself for being so guarded.

"You've got nothing to worry about hon, the way you've been working lately, you can do this in your sleep." John squeezed Tomoko's arm just a little tighter before letting go. He wanted her to know he had all the confidence in the world that she would kick ass tonight.

Jut as Tomoko and John were about to leave to meet Chris, they saw Shane McMahon coming their way. Upon seeing him, Tomoko stopped in her tracks and froze. John couldn't help but notice the color wash from her face. This is the first time Tomoko had seen Shane since he attacked her in his office more than two weeks ago. Shane generally didn't travel with the wrestlers, but for PPV events was always present to help out.

"Oh shit, John, I forgot my script in the locker room." Tomoko said thinking of any excuse to run and hide. John stopped her sensing that there was something other than a missing script on Tomoko's mind.

"It's okay, we're just going over some moves. You won't need it any way." He replied.

So for now Tomoko was stuck.

When Shane reached them he held out a hand to John and the two men shook hands.

"Hey John, what's up man?" He said with a big salesman like smile on his face. Shane had a way of being every one's buddy. He walked the backstage arena as if he didn't have a care in the world. And why should he, he was part owner of the WWE and could pretty much do what ever he wanted.

After shaking hands with John, he nodded over at Tomoko. He basically picked up where he had left off before their last meeting in his office. He was friendly, nice and charming. He didn't miss a beat. Tomoko on the other hand could now see through all that bull shit.

"Hey Tomoko, you all set for tonight?"

Tomoko was speechless. She started to feel nausea about to hit her at any second. If she didn't get out of there, she thought for sure she might pass out.

Shane continued. "Well I can tell you're a little nervous, so I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Before he left he gently grabbed Tomoko's hand and cupped it between the two of his. This simple act was enough to bring Tomoko to the edge. Her body was now starting to shake, the tears trying to force their way out. How much more could she take?

"I just want to wish the both of you good luck." He smiled at her before letting go of her hand, almost oblivious to her obvious discomfort, or worse, not caring. John was not. He knew something was terribly wrong and his suspicions that the Heir Apparent to the WWE was not what he seemed to be stuck hard in his mind.

When Shane finally left, Tomoko ran as fast as she could. Where, she had no idea, but she wanted to be by herself. Once John was sure Shane was gone, he chased after her. He swore he would not leave her to fight this battle alone.


	14. Gone for Good

**Chapter 14**

When Tomoko reached the women's bathroom, she found the closest toilet and began to throw up. Her body was literally falling to pieces. Even the loud sound of someone outside pounding at the door, seemed surreal to her.

"Tomoko, are you in there?" John called out. "What's wrong?"

After several minutes of waiting for a response, John said to himself, "Fuck it", and opened the door. When he walked inside he saw Tomoko bent over the sink, water thrown on her face in an obvious attempt to wash away her tears. He went over to her immediately and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Tomoko, hon, talk to me. What's got you so upset?"

Tomoko buried her face into John's chest. Unable to speak as her sobs were sucking the air from her lungs.

"What's up with you and Shane? Please tell me Tomoko. I know something's going on there. Please let me help you." John pleaded. The only other time he'd seen her so upset was when he found her shortly after she'd been attacked.

Tomoko, tried desperately to gather herself. She looked up at John, face burning red from her tears. By the look on her face, John knew for sure that Shane scared the hell out of her. He could only guess that he was the one who attacked her, although Tomoko would never admit it.

While John stayed with Tomoko until he knew she was okay, Victoria opened the door, catching the two in an intense embrace. Anger washed over her face. You could almost see her turn green with envy. Before being noticed, she closed the door and left.

John placed his fingers underneath Tomoko's chin and raised her head so she was now facing him.

"Tomoko, tell me, has Shane hurt you in any way?"

Before Tomoko could answer, an assistant rushed into the bathroom, almost completely out of breath. Although she was startled to find John in the woman's bathroom, she didn't care, working in the WWE, she'd seen worse.

"Oh thank God." The assistant said as a look of relief washed over her face. "Both Vince and Stephanie are looking for both of you. You 're on in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. We'll be there in a sec." John said waving off the young woman.

He turned his attention back to Tomoko.

"Can you do this? I mean go out there tonight?" John asked.

She looked up at him finding comfort, concern and confidence all rolled up into one. The last thing she wanted to do was perform in front of thousands of people. Especially knowing that Shane would be backstage watching her every move. Knowing that he would be watching, probably more like lurking, made her feel dirty. One the other hand, she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her job. She needed the money, and she had actually grown to love what she was doing. Looking into John's eyes, she would not let him down. She would perform tonight, whatever it took, she would do this for him.

Tomoko tried hard to crack a smile. "I'll be out there in a few minutes John. I just need to clean my face up a bit. I'll be okay really."

John smiled back at her, knowing full well that Tomoko would not be okay if she refused to ask for his help, or anybody else's for that matter.

As he began to walk away, Tomoko called out to him.

"John, I know you don't believe me, but there is nothing going on with me and Shane. I'm just really stressed out and nervous right now. Please don't say anything to him." Although the words came out soft, the plea was actually a loud cry for help. "Please." She said one last time.

John nodded his head to her and was gone.

As John made his way toward the arena, he felt someone grab him rudely by the arm. When he turned around to see who it was, he saw Victoria, staring a hole right through him.

Victoria stood before him with her hands on her hips. John for his part was in no mood to deal with her and wanted to get to the arena as quickly as possible.

"Victoria, I don't have time for your attitude right now." He said looking at her directly, not wavering a bit.

"Well, John, you need to make time." She spat back.

John had enough. He would not stand there and listen to her ranting. Not this time. As he turned to walk away, she grabbed him again and spun him around with even more force. John did everything in his power not to shove her out of his way.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with you and that little Asia bitch?" Victoria asked trying hard to get under John's skin.

"First she's not a bitch, second she was fucking raped for Christ's sake, and third nothing." John responded, his voice raised and his anger growing by the second.

"I don't care if she was mugged, raped or beaten to near death, that bitch deserves everything she got."

John ccould hardly believe what he was hearing. The woman he actually thought he loved, has turned into one of the coldest, unfeeling people on earth.

"Leave now Victoria. I don't believe in hitting a woman, but you're just about on the verge of making me rethink that whole bullshit way of thinking." John clutching his fist as he spoke.

Victoria smiled at him as if to say "You wouldn't dare". Then, without warning she slaps him hard in the face.

As redness from Victoria's handprint emerges on the side of John's face, John smiles back at Victoria. He no longer sees her as a woman with whom he's shared some of the best times of his life with, but rather a pathetic little tramp.

"Hope you're happy Victoria, because that is the last time you'll ever touch me again. We're through."

John's words practically roll off his tongue as if they had been waiting to escape for quite some time.

With Victoria in virtually a state of shock, John turns to leave, forever.

Tomoko in the meantime, stares at herself briefly in the mirror. The reflection staring back at her telling the story of a woman who's been through it all. She curses herself for not being able to stand up to Shane and just say 'fuck you, you spoiled rich mother fucker." She curses herself for not being able to just tell John that Shane was the one who attacked her. She curses herself for not being the one that John hold's at night, protecting her from everything and everyone.

As one final tear races down her cheek, she wipes it away. Her make-up now redone. It's show time, and Tomoko is a pro at playing any part but herself.


	15. Soft and Delicate

**Chapter 15**

Although John's match was a success, there was something missing. He knew it, Tomoko knew it, his competitor for the night Booker T knew it, and especially Vince McMahon knew it.

It was well known that Vince was a perfectionist. And even though he expected perfection of himself, he also expected it of those people around him. The WWE was his company after all. He was solely responsible for making it into what it has become today, and he would be damned if one of his subordinates didn't give 110 every time they stepped in the ring. Most every wrestler knew that if you wanted to complain about the long hours, the lack of rest between shows and the crappy hotels, you didn't go to Vince. In his mind, if you didn't like it, there were a thousand other men and women waiting to take your place. Fair of not, that's just the way it was with Vince McMahon.

Tomoko, was a different story. Vince knew of her circumstances and allowed her a certain amount of leeway before he expected her to be on par with the other performers. But tonight was different. This was a pay per view event. Tomoko had received more than enough time to prepare mentally and physically for what she was asked to do (at least in his mind). So when Vince observed her lackluster performance from the back, he was already steaming when John and Tomoko walked up the ramp and entered the backstage area.

"What the hell were you doing out there Tomoko? Sleep walking?"

Vince screamed at the top of his lungs causing anyone within a 10 foot area to stop what they were doing and turn their heads. Tomoko knew she had a shitty performance. Instead of executing a heel kick from the top rope while Booker T was outside the ring, she gave him a baseball slide through the ropes. Something he wasn't prepared to improvise for. Additionally, she missed several cues and looked lost just about the whole time she was out there. John knew she had a lot on her mind and covered for her as best he could, but it was still obvious. Tomoko wasn't ready to perform tonight and Vince wanted her to know it.

As Tomoko lowered her head to hide the fact she was on the brink of tears, Vince got right in her face and continued screaming like an over zealous high school football coach.

"Answer me Tomoko. You think you can go out there and perform like that while everyone else picks up your slack? If the ratings on this show suffer even by one pint young lady, I'm blaming you."

Vince stared at her with cold grey eyes. He hadn't had a blow up like this in a while, and what's even worse, Tomoko was in no condition to withstand his nonstop public berating. John wouldn't stand for it. He saw how upset the whole thing was making Tomoko and knew he had to say something.

"Yo, Mr. McMahon. It was my fault. I didn't leave us enough time to rehearse. Blame me."

Underneath teary eyes, Tomoko looked up at John. No one had put their career on the line or stood up for her like he had done just now. She could see that John was more than just a friend. He was a man in every sense of the word.

Off in the distance, Shane observed much of the exchange, or should I say, one sided exchange, between Tomoko and his father. He wasn't about to interrupt. He had been on the other side of Vince's tirades a number of times while growing up. There was no way he would do anything to stop it now, especially for someone like Tomoko. Instead, he stood back and smirked. He actually got a kick out of watching his father make everyone squirm. Someday, he would have that same power he thought to himself.

After John spoke to Vince, everyone could see that Vince softened a bit. Although he was still not happy with both John and Tomoko, Vince knew he was letting his temper get the best of him and that this conversation was better suited behind closed doors.

"Damn it. I want the both of you here tomorrow early, in my office before Raw. I see anything like that out of either one of you again and you're both fired. I don't give a rat's ass whose fault it is. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. McMahon." Both Tomoko and John said almost in unison.

As soon as Vince was gone, John lifted Tomoko's chin and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry. His bark is worse that his bite. No one is getting fired."

She smiled back. It had been a long day. As she looked up at John, Tomoko wanted nothing more than to just go back to her hotel room and sleep; but with the arms of one John Cena wrapped around her. Holding her and protecting her from the whole world.

Before the crowd had dispersed, Shane came up to both John and Tomoko. Again, playing the nice guy in order to show the other wrestlers he was just one of the boys, not the billion dollar prince of a fortune 500 company he actually was.

"Hey, don't let my father scare you. You think it's tough working for him, try being his son." Shane smiled, white teeth stretched across the soft features of his face.

Shane really thought he held all the cards. John would change that soon enough. The more he watched Tomoko suffer, the more he wanted to just say 'screw it' to his wrestling career and beat the hell out of Shane. In his mind, it would be worth it.

Then Shane said something that almost made Tomoko wet herself.

"Tomoko, why don't you meet me tomorrow before meeting my dad. I know how to work him better than anyone else in this company. I'll give you a few pointers on how to handle him."

Tomoko's eyes went wide. She couldn't possibly be alone with the man who attacked her, but at the same time knew it was either comply, or get fired. John was seconds away from accusing Shane of rape in front of everyone, just to ensure that the meeting never happened, but he knew better. He knew no one would believe him first of all, and second, he knew that it would make things worse for Tomoko than they already were.

"Tomoko, I'll come with you." John said instead, while grabbing her hand without Shane noticing. But Shane shook his head dismissing the whole idea.

"No John, just me and Tomoko. I'm quite sure you can stand up to my father on your own." Shane looks over at Tomoko and continues. "On the other hand, Tomoko here is still a little green. It's obvious my father upset her, I just want to make sure she's well taken care of."

Before leaving, Shane kisses Tomoko on the cheek.

"Don't worry Tomoko, everything will be fine. We all know the last few weeks have been hard on you. My dad's a reasonable man. He'll only fire you if you shed a bad light on the company or lie to him. You're a good girl, I know neither of those things apply to you." Shane told Tomoko. The charming smile now a kiss of death to Tomoko.

As John and Tomoko watched Shane leave, Tomoko knew exactly what his last statement. It was a warning. Say anything about Shane's less than faithful behavior to his wife while in Japan, or his most recent conduct, and Tomoko would be fired.

"What an asshole." John said aloud without being able to help it.

Tomoko turned to him, she could see the anger in his eyes and wandered if he knew something. How could he not? Tomoko wasn't exactly good at controlling her fear when Shane was near. What if she told John the truth? Not about her career as a prostitute, she would never divulge that to anyone, but about the fact that Shane raped her. _NO!_ She adamantly told herself. John would never know that either. If he or anyone else were to find out than everything would be exposed. Her whole life there on a microscope to be dissected by her peers, her fans, her family and worse off by John.

"John, that's your boss you're talking about. He's just trying to help. I'll meet with him alone. It will be fine. He's been nothing but a gentleman since I started here at the WWE." Tomoko said. Almost choking on her own words.

John held both Tomoko's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Stop protecting that bastard." He said pleading to her.

"The only one I'm protecting is myself. Now please, I should get back to the hotel. I'm really sorry I got you in trouble tonight John. It won't happen again."

John looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek. Tomoko responded by resting the weight of her head in his hand. For the first time he really felt just how soft and delicate her skin, and more importantly, how she was, both on the inside and outside. His head moved in close to hers. He wanted to feel her lips against his and so much more. Then came a pat on the back.

"Hey, I don't care what Vinny Mac has to say, you guys did a great job out there."

John pulled away from Tomoko to acknowledge his friend Chris who was walking by them.

"Thanks, man." He responded, although disappointed that the moment was now lost.


	16. Shane, Meet John

**Chapter 16**

The following day, Shane waited in his office for Tomoko to arrive. He got up from behind his desk and turned to face a mirror behind him. Sliding a hand through his dark hair he looked at himself. His baby blue silk collared shirt and black dress pants freshly pressed, the sleeves on his shirt rolled up and his tie loosened. A billion dollar smile stretching across his face. When the phone rang he pressed the speaker button.

"Mr. McMahon, your three o'clock appointment is here." The secretary announced.

Although it wasn't quite 3:00 yet, Shane didn't mind seeing Tomoko a little earlier than expected.

"Send her in" Shane responded and propped himself back behind his desk with his hands comfortably rested behind his head.

When the door opened, the secretary escorted John Cena into the office. Not expecting his arrival, Shane leaned forward in his chair, now acting more business like than before.

"John, what are you doing here? You know I have a meeting with Tomoko."

As the secretary left the room closing the door behind her, John smiled wickedly at the young heir to the WWE throne.

"I know, but there's something I wanted to set straight before your meeting."

Shane raised an eyebrow not amused at all by John's forwardness. _Who did he think he was anyway_, Shane thought to himself. He wasn't about to let his plans be delayed by Cena's little intrusion. Shane got up from behind his desk and walked over to John. Standing there within a few feet of the young superstar, Shane folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen John, whatever it is can wait. Now if you don't mind."

As Shane walks toward the door to escort John out, John grabs him by the arm and spins him around to face him. The look on Shane's face is one of disbelief and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cena?" Shane asks. His voice laced with anger.

"I came here for answers Shane. I wanna know why every time Tomoko sees you she gets upset." John asks, moving closer to the Boy Wonder.

"How should I know? By the way, I don't think I like your tone, so I suggest you leave now while you're ahead." Shane threatens.

As John smiles at Shane one last time and then turns to leave, he turns back around and grabs Shane violently by the collar, pushing him backwards until Shane's back is pressed down against the front of his desk. John's face contorted with anger

Shane raises his hands and waves them in front of John, practically pleading with John to let him go.

"Cena, man, what's up?" Shane asks, now truly frightened.

"You know what's up Shane-o. You raped Tomoko didn't you?" John lifts Shane by the collar and then slams his back hard against his desk. "Didn't you?" He says demanding an answer.

Shane now coughing from the blow tries to respond.

"You're crazy man. Why would I waste my time with a tramp like that? I'm a married man, I don't need to force myself on anyone."

John picks Shane up by the collar again and then, boom, another hard slam against the desk.

"That's what I want to know Shane. Why would you do something like that?"

Shane now grabs John's arm in the hopes of getting him to release his grip, but John doesn't budge. Shane continues to plead with John.

"Listen John, why are you wasting your time? Tomoko's playing you. She does it for a living."

John losing his patience by the minute. Another hard slam against the desk. Shane now in obvious pain. John then whips him up off the desk and shakes him hard.

"What the hell do you mean by that asshole?" He asks.

"I mean she used to be a hooker. A prostitute, when she lived in Japan. Ask her yourself." Shane replies.

John pushes Shane away from him causing Shane to fall backwards to the floor. As Shane holds his throat trying to breathe again, John contemplates what Shane has just revealed.

Then, refusing to believe a word of it, John picks him up off the floor and gets right in his face.

"You're a damn liar McMahon. Stay away from Tomoko, cause if you don't I'll break every punk ass pussy blooded bone in your body. You tell your daddy, and he'll know exactly what a slime ball you are."

Before leaving, John punches Shane hard in the stomach for good measure, leaving him lying curled up on the floor.

By the time Tomoko arrives to meet with Shane, John is long gone as Shane sits in his office still in a great deal of pain.

"Tomoko is here to see you Mr. McMahon." The secretary notifies Shane.

As Shane walks over to the door he struggles to keep his body upright as if nothing happened only moments ago. He peaks his head out the door where he sees Tomoko waiting for him.

Tomoko is obviously nervous, but when she sees Shane she notices that something isn't right. His usual over-bearing, cocky swagger is gone. His usually perfectly groomed hair now out of place.

"Meetings cancelled, something's come up." He says to Tomoko.

Tomoko looks over to his secretary who is just as confused as she is. Tomoko gladly gets up to leave, but Shane calls out to her.

"Tell your boyfriend to stay away from me." Tomoko still confused, but now putting two and two together, can only guess that Shane is referring to John. Shane continues. "He knows by the way." Shane stares briefly at Tomoko to see her reaction and then slams the door closed in front of him.

Before Tomoko can make an exit, the realization of what Shane just told her makes her heart fall to the floor. "John knows, he knows I was a prostitute." She says to herself. Covering her mouth in horror she quickly runs as fast as she can, tears lining her face, she calls for a cab, and heads home.


	17. The Perfect Ending ?

**Chapter 17**

Back in her apartment, Tomoko gathers the few items she has and throws them in a suitcase. She was stupid to think she could actually come back to the United States and make something of herself. Maybe her father was right when he told her she was wasting her life away. Maybe her true calling was to sleep with men like Shane by prostituting herself out for the rest of her life. Hell, it paid well. Sure, she had to pretty much give up any chance of happiness, but there would be no one to judge her.

As she continued to pack, she heard a knock at the door.

"OH shit." She said to herself.

She was in no mood for visitors, but the person on the other side of the door was adamant.

"Damn it, I'm coming." She called out, cursing to herself as she threw the last piece of clothing in her bag and marched downstairs to the front door.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to discover that John was standing there in front of her. A concerned look on his face.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Actually John, I'm kind of busy right now. I prefer if you didn't." Tomoko said, trying to stay strong.

Knowing full well that John now knew of her so called career in Japan, the guilt Tomoko felt was unbearable. She couldn't face John right now, and preferred to just runaway from it all; all the way back to Japan. As Tomoko started to close the door, John stopped it with his arm.

"I'm not leaving Tomoko, we need to talk."

Tomoko pushed on the door harder. "No John, please leave or I'll call the cops."

John still wasn't budging. He pushed even harder forcing Tomoko backwards. When he finally got into the doorway, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Please let me in, don't run Tomoko." He begged, holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

Tomoko finally gave in. She practically broke down right there in John's arms. She was so ashamed and no longer had the energy to move. In a sense, she was almost glad John knew the truth. No more secrets.

John stroked Tomoko's hair to try and calm her down.

"He raped you didn't he?" He asked.

Tomoko knew full well whom he was referring to. She nodded her head.

"That's what I thought, of course the son of a bitch would never admit it." The words spilled from John's mouth with pure venom. He would never forget what Shane did to Tomoko and swore to himself that if they were to cross paths again, he would leave him for dead. Somehow though, he knew Shane would not let that happen, making sure to stay away from John for as long as he could.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore Tomoko. I don't give a shit if what Shane says about you is true or not. I don't know that girl from Japan. I know the girl right here in my arms, and I love her."

Tomoko couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked up at John, tears streaming her face.

"John I'm sorry. I really just wanted to leave the past behind me. I thought I could trust Shane. I should have known better." She paused for a second then pushed herself away from John's grasp. "I feel so ashamed. I hate myself for the things I did in Japan, for getting myself in the situation I did with Shane, and most of all for lying to you, when all you did was treat me with more respect than anyone I've know in the past 10 years."

Tomoko buried her face in her hands and started to cry once again. John was quiet for a moment just watching her. Greedily he took her in with his eyes and couldn't get over how beautiful she was inside and out. Even though he knew she had been with hundreds of men, he knew it meant nothing to her. To him, she was still looking for her first true love, and he desperately wanted it to be him. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly by his sides.

"Tomoko, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Shane's a prick. You didn't deserve what he did to you, and you need to stop living in the past and just go forward. We all do things we regret. Hell, I've done about a million of them." Tomoko drops her head once again, but as soon as she does, John holds her chin and moves her face towards his. "I love you Tomoko."

Then, without a second wasted, John closes his eyes and slowly moves in for a kiss. His lips landing gently on Tomoko's lips, his arms wrapping tightly around her waste. No more crying, no more tears. Tomoko melts in John's arms. The pent up emotions she'd been holding in for weeks now taking over. When John let's his tongue travel along the inner part of her mouth, she follows in perfect synchronicity. When the two finally pull apart, both are out of breath. The sweet taste of John's tongue lingering in Tomoko's mouth. She couldn't help but to want more.

John smiles down at Tomoko with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. There was no way in hell John would leave her alone tonight. At that moment he envisioned spending a lifetime with this woman.

Before making another move, Tomoko places a finger on John's lips. "Okay, you can come in now", she says playfully, closing the door behind them. Just before John scoops her off her feet and carries her up the stairs.

The End?

A/N: This story could end here, or I can continue on with what happens after Tomoko and John finally hook up. Your feedback will dictate that.

Speaking of feedback, thank you so much to all of you have provided me with feedback. It is greatly appreciated and certainly helped in motivating me to finish the story knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. Thank you!


	18. John Wins the Prize

A/N: Okay, since there is at least some interest among you to continue on with the story, I've been inspired and have managed to outline another 6 chapters or so. BTW,suggetions on what you'd like to see happen are always welcome.I usually just let the story take me where it wants to go, but every now and then need help with the creative juices.

Hope you enjoy the next part and thanks again for your feedback!

Chapter 18

When John and Tomoko make their way to Tomoko's bedroom, Tomoko stands before John admiring every detail of his body. As he goes in to kiss her, she grabs the back of his shirt and starts to lift it over his head. Then removing his shirt completely, she lays her head on his bare chest. He strokes her hair as he kisses the back of her neck. Then lifting her chin, he calmly smiles at her.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks.

If Tomoko didn't know any better, she'd have thought this was a dream. For a second before answering she thinks back to the first time she saw John in the lobby of the WWE Headquarters. Somehow, everything has come full circle. Things like this just don't happen to people like me, she thought to herself. Then she responded to John's question.

"I've been wanting this for a while." She says with confidence.

Now having the green light, John scoops her up once again and lays her on the bed. While his tongue traces her body, not leaving any area untouched, he slowly works at removing her clothes. First her top, then her shorts, next the bra, and then finally her panties. It had been a while since John got to enjoy the full pleasure of a woman's body. With Victoria, it was pure sex. Tear the clothes off and go at it. Although John wasn't complaining, he wanted just a little more. Tomoko on the other hand was a lady and he was sure to take his time. He knew she had been used time and time again, and if she had any hesitation at all, he would be sure to listen and back off. Even if it meant he would have to take a cold shower for the rest of the night.

As John moved from her lips down to the inner part of her thighs with his tongue, he knew that Tomoko was ready, and so was he. As he removed his shorts and boxers, throwing them off to the side, he entered her slowly and gently. He could hear her moan. His first thought was that maybe she wasn't ready, but when Tomoko slid her hands up and down his arms, tracing every solid muscle, he knew everything was okay.

When they were finished, John wrapped Tomoko in his arms and she curled up next to him underneath the sheets. Neither one of them spoke for the longest time. They didn't have to, they just laid there relishing in what they had just shared together for the first time.

When Tomoko and John arrived at the Staples Center in L.A. for the next Smackdown taping, they walked hand in hand, not bothering to hide how they felt about each other. Tomoko, for the first time in months was glowing.

"Damn, you two look awfully cozy" Chris Irvine said as he greeted both of them.

John just shrugged his shoulders and offered Chris a devilish grin.

"Hey man what's up with you?" John asked as the two shook hands.

"You guys might want to keep it on the down low. I think you're both still on Vince's shit list for last week."

"Hey, he's a reasonable man, he'll get over it." John then looks over to Tomoko. "Shane around?" He asks Chris.

"No man, haven't seen him."

Tomoko prayed that there would be no run-ins between Shane and John. Since John now knew the truth about what Shane did to her, John would surely kill him if he saw Shane again. That was the last thing she wanted. John throwing his career away on a low-life like Shane McMahon.

In another part of the arena, Victoria was in an office occupied with Stephanie McMahon, another writer and Shane. They were discussing the show and some last minute changes that were to take place. After they were finished, Victoria started to follow Stephanie out the door to get ready for her match against Torrie, but was grabbed from behind by Shane.

"Hey, wait here a minute, there's something we need to discuss." He told her.

Victoria was less than amused. She was still pissed at Shane for the way he embarrassed her by refusing her advances, and what's worse, for doing nothing to get Tomoko away from John.

"I really need to warm up Shane, you mind?" She said as snotty as possible.

"My, my, you've sure got an attitude tonight." He responds and then circles around her closing the door.

Victoria watches him and rolls her eyes. If he was trying to play some sort of game, he was messing with the wrong woman.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for being such a prick the last time we spoke." He said, moving closer to her. "So to make it up, I'm willing to give you what you want." While talking, Shane traces a finger around the bareness of Victoria's neck and down to within inches of her breast.

"And that would be?" She asks.

"Tomoko gone."

Victoria raises an eyebrow intrigued by the proposal. Shane continues.

"Oh that, and me." He says as he goes in to kiss her, placing one hand on her breast and the other on her ass. Victoria immediately pushes Shane away, then stands and stares at him for a second, before an evil smile crosses her face.

"You really know how to close a deal don't you Mr. McMahon?"

Shane smiles showing off the fullness of his white teeth, and then picks Victoria up and places her on a desk nearby.


	19. Snakes In The Grass

A/N: Evil people are so fun to write. Please let me know if you think what I'm doing with Shane and Victoria'scharactersare believable or not. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19

After her little tryst with Shane, Victoria made her way to the woman's locker room to get ready for her match. Off in the distance she spotted Tomoko and John. She watched as John held Tomoko's hand and kissed her on the cheek before they departed each other's company.

"That little bitch. How dare she." She said to herself.

After noticing that John was now alone, Victoria straightened her skirt, fixed her hair, and walked toward his direction.

"You sure move in fast don't you John, or is Tomoko just that easy?" Victoria said hoping to get under John's skin.

In her heart, Victoria knew she let a good thing slip away with John. He treated her like a queen, nothing like the cheap dime store slut treatment she was used to getting from men. Victoria has had a hard life and as a result carried a chip on her shoulder the size of the Grand Canyon. She liked to be in control and manipulating men was her specialty. Even though she knew John was nothing like a lot of the guys she'd dated in the past, she still couldn't let go of her old ways. Despite all the good times, she still tried desperately to maintain control. Never did she suspect that John would leave her. In her heart she knew she was to blame, but with Tomoko in the picture, it was so much easier to place the blame on her.

"I don't have time for your crap right now Victoria. Just let it go. You made your bed now sleep in it." John responded, not bothering to even look in her direction.

"Oh I'm sleeping in it alright, and not alone." John turns his head to hear more. Victoria continues satisfied that she's gained his interest. "There's a certain tall, dark and handsome heir to one of the biggest wrestling companies in the world who's keeping my sheets nice and warm."

If Victoria was trying to push John's buttons, she was a success. Despite everything, John still loved Victoria and will always love Victoria. She may be a bitch, but John has seen her softer side. He is one of the few people who could see where she was coming from and understand why sometimes she does what she does. If it was his choice, they would still be friends, but Victoria wasn't allowing that to happen. She was determined to stick it to both John and Tomoko no matter what the cost.

"Victoria, I'm telling you this because I still care for you. Stay away from Shane. The guy doesn't care about anyone but himself. He'll hurt you."

Victoria rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let John tell her what to do or throw her a pity party. She had way too much pride for any of that.

"Yeah John, you really care. Why don't you worry about your little trophy and I'll worry about mine." Victoria said, almost hissing at John, and then walked away.

As she left, Victoria was sure to keep her head held high, playing off like she hand the upper hand. John on the other hand couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. In all her jealousy and effort to make John and Tomoko's lives miserable, she was actually doing a better job of bringing herself down.

Outside of Vince McMahon's office, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

When the door is opened, Vince lifts his head and greets his son Shane warmly.

"Shane, how are you son?"

"Good dad, but there's something we need to discuss. It's about one of our divas."

Vince removes his reading glasses and places them on the desk in front of him, then leans back in his black leather executive chair offering Shane his full attention.

"Go ahead then."

"It's about Tomoko. She's been lying to us about her past." Shane says he sits down in a chair just in front of Vince's desk. "I've met her before, when I was in Japan."

Vince raises and eyebrow. He knew that Tomoko lived in Japan for many years, but thought she worked as a cocktail waitress in a well-to-do club. This wasn't uncommon at all since most of the divas on the roster had worked at one point or another in a club or two. Whether it was as cocktail waitresses or as a dancer. As a matter of fact, the WWE went out of it's way to recruit women like this. The girls they hired couldn't be afraid to show a little skin while in the ring. Shane continued.

"She's a prostitute dad, well, used to be a prostitute. She's been lying to us. To you." Shane put emphasis on the "you" part knowing that if there was one thing that Vince hated, it was being lied to.

Vince rose from his desk and walked around to the front, then sat down comfortably at the edge of it. His arms folded across his chest as he stared down at his son.

"And you know this how?"

Shane moved uncomfortably around in his seat. Vince was the one man who intimidated the hell out of him.

"I had a business meeting at one of the clubs in Tokyo, and the owner introduced us to some girls, Tomoko was one of them. He basically offered up their services for our continued patronage. You know how it works."

"Yes I do." Vince replied. "And I'm guessing you thought better and declined those services." Vince said to Shane sternly.

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Marissa. You know how much I love her."

Vince raised an eyebrow, not completely convinced that Shane was as faithful as he was claiming. He was a man. Vince himself knew how it was to be on the road. The temptations that existed were sometimes too hard to pass up.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll need to address it right away." Vince said. "The last thing this company needs is another black eye. We're already treading thin water with some of our advertisers threatening to pull out because the content is too adult for their taste. If this were to get out, they'd jump at the chance to abort ship."

As Shane listened to his father speak, inside he was smiling from ear to ear. He had warned Tomoko not to discuss their sexual relations to anyone, and she had defied him by telling John that she was raped. Shane laughed to himself whenever he thought of the accusation. "How is it rape when you pay for it?"


	20. Moving In?

Chapter 20 

After having spent a few days on the road, John and Tomoko were looking forward to getting back home and spending some time together away from the backstage politics of the wrestling business. Most people backstage were very supportive of their relationship, but there were those, like Victoria, who hated it.

As soon as John showed Tomoko the way through the front door of his apartment, he tackled her from behind playfully, causing them both to fall onto the large couch inside.

"God I want you so bad." John told Tomoko as he held her face and kissed her passionately.

Tomoko, trying to gain her breath for one second replied, "What can I say, the feelings mutual."

Tomoko then rolled over so that she was now sitting on top of John as he lay there smiling up at her. As she started to remove her top, John leaned forward to lightly lick around her navel. After Tomoko removed her shirt completely and threw it to the side she bent down, allowing John full access to her breasts.

While John placed a hand through her hair, his other hand worked to unsnap the back of her bra. Releasing it with ease, Tomoko pulled the straps down from her shoulders and tossed the bra to the opposite side of the room. John immediately took the opportunity to lick circles around her nipples, giving Tomoko chills. She tilted her head backwards as John made his way up to the back of her neck, and then finally meeting her lips once more in another passionate kiss.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" He asks Tomoko.

"About a hundred times." Tomoko responded as she went in for another kiss.

John pulled back from her for a moment, the look on his face now serious.

"I really mean it baby, you are beautiful."

Tomoko looked down at John thinking that from now on she would never let anything get in the way of real happiness. She had lived too long doing things for others, whether she liked it or not. She had lived too long hating herself for doing some of those things and living a life she never truly felt comfortable with. She new that with John, she could be the person she always wanted to be. Happy and at peace.

"John, you don't have to tell me. I know now in my heart how you feel. I would never doubt any of it for a second." Tomoko told John and relished the smile that over came his face.

John now pulled Tomoko toward him once again and spun her around until he was now on top of her. He loved staring at her beautiful features while they made love. He loved caressing her soft, olive skin and tasting the sweetness of her body. As the two moved their bodies in perfect rhythm with each other, neither one would have any problem attaining both the physical and emotional pleasure they longed for after being on the road for four straight days.

When they were finished, John continued to hold Tomoko in his arms. He played with her hair while she rested comfortably on his chest. After a few moments of just total relaxation and silence, John asked.

"How would you feel about moving in with me?"

Tomoko looked up at John, inside she was ecstatic and scared at the same time. She loved John with all her heart, but feared moving in would send the wrong signal, especially since she felt their relationship was all so new. Despite the fact that she worked for years as a prostitute, she was still an old fashioned girl at heart, raised in a traditional and strict Japanese/American family.

"John I…" Just as she began to speak, her cell phone rang.

"Let it ring baby." John begged, but Tomoko got up to answer it, knowing it provided her just the time she needed to think about her response to John's question.

"Hello? Oh hi Mr. McMahon. Tomorrow morning? Okay, I'll see you then."

As Tomoko hung up the phone, John sat up and waited for Tomoko to tell him exactly what was going on tomorrow morning.

"That was Vince." She stated.

"And?"

"He wants me to go to his office in the morning. Said there was something important to discuss."

John raised an eyebrow and got up from the couch. He walked over to Tomoko who started putting her top back on.

"I'll go with you. I know for a fact that Victoria and Shane are having a little affair and who knows what kind of lies either one of them has told Vince."

The following morning John and Tomoko wait in the lobby of the WWE headquarters until they are called up to Vince's office. When the secretary finally ushers them in, they find Vince sitting behind his desk.

"Morning Tomoko, John." He says as he gets up to shake both their hands and show them where to sit.

"Tomoko, I want to get straight to the point. I've discovered so very troubling information about the kind of work you were doing in Japan. What's more troubling is you lied about it to this company."

John stood up immediately. He knew exactly where this was headed.

"Whatever you were told is a lie." He practically shouted.

"John, if you don't sit down and control yourself, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You asked to come here and I agreed. I don't need your attitude along with it." Vince replied sternly.

John looked at Tomoko and sat back down next to her, holding her hand and squeezing it to get her through what he knew would be hard on her.

"Tomoko, I think you've been doing a great job here and I really hate to see you go, but if I don't get some answers here now, I'm going to have to fire you."

Tomoko told herself to stay strong. She had been hiding the truth for so long and now it was about to all come out. Somehow though, with John at her side, she didn't have the fear she thought she might.

"If you're talking about my working as a prostitute in Japan, you're right Mr. McMahon. I did it for over two years, but then had to find new work after I became pregnant." Tomoko confessed.

"So you have a child as well?" Vince asked.

"No, I miscarried." Tomoko said as she lowered her head. The memories of it all were now starting to get to her.

John was also hearing this for the first time. He held her hand even tighter now knowing how upset all this was becoming.

"Tomoko, I'm sorry to hear that." Vince responded honestly. "You did the right thing by telling me the truth. I'll make sure none of this gets out."

Tomoko of course was relieved. For some reason she felt she could trust Vince, but she would never trust his son Shane. Sure the truth was out now about her past but not all of it. She continued to wander why she was protecting Vince's bastard of a son, but knew that no matter how nice Vince was being to her now, he would always take Shane's side. If she started making accusations that Shane was sleeping around on his wife, that he was the one who got her pregnant in the first place, that he was the one who attacked her, she would be out of a job faster than she could imagine and her reputation ruined forever. She could only hope now that karma would somehow take its place and Shane would have to someday pay for his sins, just as she had in so many ways.


	21. Oh Baby!

**Chapter 21**

A week later, Tomoko is awakened by the sound of John showering in the bathroom. Snuggling closer in the sheets, Tomoko smiles to herself as she looks around the room. Thus far, Vince has held true to his promise, Tomoko is still employed by the WWE and the truth about her past as a prostitute remains a secret. It's been about a week since the last run-in she had with Shane, and the time she has been spending with John has been nothing short of paradise. If she had any complaints at all, it would be that John has been pushing the whole moving in thing a little too frequently.

Although they spend almost every waking second together, Tomoko still feared living with John. It wasn't so much that she didn't trust him, it was more that she didn't trust herself. That and the fact she had always imagined that if she were to find the right one, she would do things the old fashioned way. Obviously the waiting until marriage before having sex thing was not going to happen, but the least she could do was avoid the whole love shack thing. Or as her mom would put it, "living in sin".

Trying hard not to dwell on the whole situation, Tomoko decided she'd better get up and dressed before the day slipped past her completely.

As she rose from the bed, Tomoko started to feel a little dizzy, almost like she was going to pass out. She guessed that maybe she had gotten up too fast and needed a second to let the blood rush back to her head. While sitting at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, John emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet.

"Tomoko, baby, you okay?" He asked upon seeing her.

Tomoko looked up briefly.

"I'm fine John, just a little dizzy. Why don't you go to the gym without me? I think I'll just lay back down for a bit."

John walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her and started rubbing her shoulder.

"You getting sick baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, I was fine until I tried to get out of bed. Then the dizziness hit me, and now I feel a bit queasy. Nothing to worry about though." Tomoko assured.

John looked at her and smiled, he loved just being next to her. He loved being able to take care of her, even if her independent side made it difficult at times. Taking the back of her long black hair, he twisted it gently and placed it behind her back. Then giving her a kiss on the cheek, he got up from the bed, got dressed, and was out the door within minutes. Tomoko in the meantime got back in bed and curled up against the blankets hoping that whatever illness she was feeling would soon pass.

Back at the WWE Headquarters, Shane storms into his father's office.

"What the hell is the deal here? Why is Tomoko penciled in for Tuesday dad?"

Angered somewhat by the intrusion, Vince gets to his feet and stares directly at his son.

"Is there a problem Shane?" He asks.

"Hell yeah there's a problem. Did I not explain it to you in black and white the other day? She's a whore. She lied to you, to your face. You're going to keep someone like that around? What if it gets out that the WWE now employs prostitutes. Our stock will drop so fast we'll never be able to recover." Shane said, his voice raised and his face turning redder by the second.

As Vince circles around his desk, Shane paces back and forth like a child having a temper tantrum, something that Vince is all too familiar with and wasn't about to put up with, especially on company grounds.

"Listen son, you're not in a position to tell me how to run my business. Now settle down or I'll throw you out myself." Vince advised sternly.

"Oh I see, you'd throw me out but not a two-bit slut like Tomoko. Just whose side are you on dad?"

Vince was now losing patience by the second. He feared that possibly giving Shane 25 of the company and allowing him a little control was going to his head. His behavior now only went to prove the point further.

"No one's, yet. Now if you want to discuss this further, come back when you get rid of the attitude."

As Shane started to leave, Vince stopped him.

"By the way, what do you have against Tomoko anyway? I find it hard to believe that her past would be such a big problem for you. I'm not stupid Shane. Your behavior would lead me to believe that maybe you've got something to hide, not her."

Shane's face softened with the coolness of the famous McMahon smirk. At this point Shane knew he needed to play off the whole notion that he would be hiding something from Vince. The last thing Shane wanted Vince to know was that he had actually paid to sleep with Tomoko. That would only give Tomoko more power and possibly the courage to actually accuse Shane of attacking her. In Shane's mind it would make her seem like a victim and him like a scumbag. Then there was the whole Marissa finding out issue he would have to deal with. No way would Shane let any of that happen. If Vince wasn't going to fire Tomoko, then he'd make damn sure she found it in her best interest to quit.

Making sure now to control his temper Shane responded.

"Why would I have something to hide? I told you everything I know about Tomoko. Do whatever you want dad, I don't care, just don't say I didn't warn you if this gets out. I my opinion, Tomoko's nothing but a liar and always will be."

Shane was sure to drive home the point that Tomoko couldn't be trusted. If accusations started flying he would be sure to cover his ass, not that he trusted women anyway, but prostitutes were nothing more than dirt beneath his shoe, and that's exactly how he felt about Tomoko.

Back at John's apartment, Tomoko stared at a calendar hanging on the wall. The nausea she felt earlier has yet to go away. Her mind now racing as she recalled running out of birth control pills for an extended period of time. It was in that time she had sex with one person. It was in that time she recalled the date she was raped. As Tomoko covered her mouth with the knowledge that she could possibly be pregnant, she spilled to the floor. How would she ever tell John what she knew in her heart to be true. She was 7 days late, the proof was in the pudding, and the worst part of it all, she was quite possibly carrying Shane McMahon's baby.


	22. When the Good Goes Bad

**Chapter 22**

At the arena, John prepares for another Smackdown taping.

"I don't think I can go on tonight John, I feel awful." A voice says to him from behind.

John turned to find Tomoko standing before him looking a bit worse for wear. Her skin looked a little paler than usual and she was holding her stomach. Little did he know that she was not only having issues with morning sickness, but that she had confirmed what she already knew. Tomoko was indeed pregnant. If the baby was John's she would be walking on clouds right now, but she was sure this wasn't the case. She was almost certain that the baby belonged to Shane. She thought for sure that being raped was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her, now she was certain that this was even worse. She thought about aborting right away, but she feared the "what ifs". What if by some miracle the baby wasn't Shane's but John's? What if it was Shane's, but John accepted her anyway. No one said she actually had to tell Shane it was his. She knew what his reaction would be. She experienced it first hand when she first arrived. Shane was nothing more than a selfish bastard. His only reaction would be to deny it, even if a blood test proved him to be the father. But, no, she would not abort as tempting as it was. She knew that aborting was not the answer. There would be no easy way out of this for her. In her mind, having an abortion and keeping the whole thing a secret would weigh on her mind more painfully than just living with the consequences. She had to believe that some way, some how, her decision to keep the baby would be the best one.

"You sure babe?" John replied, concern on his face.

Tomoko had been acting very strange the past couple of days and John couldn't help but to notice. It seemed to him that Tomoko had fallen back into a state of depression, similar to the way she acted after she had been raped. John wandered if this sudden illness had more to do with depression than an actual physical ailment. He made a mental note to discuss the issue after the show, but now was not the time.

John placed a hand on Tomoko's face. He was sure she was about to cry for some reason and it killed him inside not knowing why.

"Okay then, I'll talk to Vince. You go back to the hotel and get some rest." John said.

Tomoko smiled at him the best she could. Here she thought there were no more secrets to be kept between the two of them, and now this.

As she walked away John called out to her.

"I love you baby!"

The words almost fell from Tomoko's ears. Instead of giving her comfort as John had hoped, they only made her feel worse.

0000000000000000000

In another part of the arena, Victoria spots Shane off in the distance looking over some paperwork. She'd hoped that by now he might have some good news about Tomoko. She kept up her end of the bargain by sleeping with him on more than one occasion, now she was curious if he kept his.

"Hey handsome." She said seductively.

He turned but barely took notice of her. He was still in a more than foul mood after the conversation he had with his father. He hated not having his way. Noticing his disposition Victoria responded defensively.

"Damn, somebody's not a very happy camper. What's wrong Shane, haven't fucked anyone over in a while?' Victoria congratulated herself on the inside for the statement. She knew Shane deserved it.

Shane turned to Victoria less than amused.

"What do you want Victoria, as you can tell, I'm a busy man." Shane replied.

Victoria moved in closer to Shane and placed a hand on his ass.

"You know what I want Shane."

"Well if you're wandering, Tomoko's still on the card for tonight." Shane responded nonchalantly.

Victoria of course hated what she was hearing and took a step back, arms now folded across her chest.

"Lovely." She said under breath. Then replied to Shane. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then. You are a busy man I suppose, just not busy enough."

Shane knew exactly what Victoria meant by her last statement. It was obvious she was upset that Shane had not managed to get rid of Tomoko as he promised. As Victoria started to walk away, Shane grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on little girl. Let's get one thing straight, I don't answer to you, you answer to me. I think we need to have a conversation in private. What do you say?" Shane said, smiling now at Victoria.

"You know what I want Shane and until that happens, you'll just have to wait." Victoria responded, teasing Shane by gently tracing his lips with the tip of her fingernail.

Shane pulled Victoria to him even closer now. The grip on her arm tightening.

"Doesn't work that way honey." He replied now taking control of the situation. A position he loved being in.

Victoria suddently noticed something in Shane's eyes she had not seen before. He was almost now consumed with anger and control.

"Shane, let go, you're starting to hurt me." She said. Her voice now laced with fear.

Shane smiled back at her and forced a kiss on her so aggressive, she thought her lip might start to bleed. Finally, Shane pushed her back away from him. Victoria now holding her lip.

"You think you can play me like you did that poor excuse of a man John Cena, but mark my words Victoria, I will never be played by a slut like you, or any slut for that matter. Just for future reference, if I want to fuck you, I don't have to have a reason for it. Now leave before you find yourself fired from this company." As Shane finished he turned to leave not giving Victoria a chance to respond.

Victoria watched him go with water starting to swell up in her eyes. John had warned her about Shane and he was right. It was in that moment that Victoria truly realized what she had lost in a man like John.


	23. John's Reaction

Chapter 23 

When John arrived back at the hotel after the show, he had hoped that Tomoko was still awake. He couldn't help but to think there was more to Tomoko's sudden illness than she was telling him.

Opening the door he walked in slowly. Not seeing Tomoko right away he wandered into the bedroom. There she was lying on her side. He stopped and stared at her. She looked like an angel to him. He sat down next to her and gently stroked her hair.

"John?" Tomoko rolled over to face him.

"Hi baby. Didn't mean to wake you. I thought you were asleep." He responded, now gently stroking her face.

"Can't sleep." She said then turned back on her side away from John.

John contemplated for a moment on whether or not this was the right time to ask about her sudden change in behavior. "Ah fuck it", he thought to himself.

"Tomoko, what's going on? You seem depressed? I know you've been sick, but..."

Before he could finish Tomoko stopped him.

"John please, don't ask me any more questions." She pleaded.

"But I want to help? Whatever it is baby? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on?"

Tomoko felt a lump swell up in her throat as she tried desperately to keep herself together. She would have to tell John she was pregnant sooner of later, but how? She was so unsure of how he would react. After now knowing what it was like to be in love, she thought she might die if she ever lost the best thing in her life right now.

"Oh John." She turned to him once again.

John now noticing the tears she could no longer hold back. He shook his head not understanding at all why she was getting so upset. Tomoko continued.

"John, I'm pregnant."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course he assumed the baby was his. This only made him confused as to why Tomoko was so upset. His first instinct was to jump up and down, take her in his arms and hold her until morning, while he reveled in the thought of a future with Tomoko and his baby.

"Oh my God baby, that's awesome. Are you sure?" John asked trying to contain a smile.

Tomoko nodded her head yes. John leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, holding her face in his hands.

"John wait." Tomoko said.

John pulled away as he listened to what she needed to tell him.

"The baby isn't yours John. It's Shane's."

Almost within a split second's time, the color completely drained from John's face. The smile he held only seconds ago now turned the opposite way.

"What do you mean its Shane's? How in the hell could that be?"

"He raped me remember? I did the math John." Tomoko told him.

John got up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How do you know for sure it's not mine?" He asked hoping this was all just a bad dream.

"I know. I was past my cycle when we fist had sex, then I got back on birth control." She replied.

"Shit, shit! This can't be happening. Fucking Shane McMahon that son of a bitch. You have to abort it. You have to Tomoko." John said as he was now pacing back and forth.

Tomoko sat up, pulling her knees toward her and wrapping her arms around them as she rocked back and forth.

"No John, I am not getting an abortion. I couldn't live with myself if I did. Please understand." She pleaded.

"Understand? How the fuck am I supposed to understand. This is bullshit Tomoko!" John yelled back.

Tomoko had never seen this side of him and it scared her. She cried even more as she lowered her head. What she feared most was happening, but she could never prepare for this. Before she knew it, John stormed out of the room.

"Fucking bullshit!" He adamantly called out again just before he walked out the front door and slammed it behind him.

00000000000

As John stormed down to the lobby, he watched as a group of fellow wrestlers spilled through the front entryway doors. Among them was none other than Victoria.

"Oh great." He said to himself knowing it was feeble to try and hide.

His hope was to just walk by, give a quick nod and head for the nearest hole in the wall bar where no one would bother him. All he wanted right now was to drink a lot of alcohol and maybe play a game or two of pool just to help him cool down.

As he walked by pulling his ball cap over his eyes, John heard his name called.

"John." Victoria said as she reached out for his arm.

"I don't have time for you right now Victoria. Why don't you just leave me alone."

As John continued on his way, Victoria called out again, now jogging up behind him to catch up.

"John please wait, there's something I need to say." She pleaded once again.

John cursed himself for even caring, but he did.

"You've got two seconds." He responded.

"You were right about Shane, I should have stayed away from him." She said, looking down to the floor feeling ashamed of the way she had been acting, especially as it pertained to John.

Just the mere mention of Shane's name sent John's blood boiling. He supposed he should have felt sorry for Victoria, but he didn't.

"Why, did he rape you to?" John responded coldly.

Victoria looked at John not seeing the man she was used to seeing. She saw instead a man who was cold and uncaring. A side she had never seen in John before.

"Rape me? No. John what's wrong with you?" Victoria asked not understanding at all why John would even presume such a thing.

"Because he raped Tomoko and now she's caring the bastard's baby. There, you happy? Tomoko's miserable, I'm miserable, now fuck off." John said and then stormed out of the lobby and into the city streets.

Victoria stood motionless with her hand held up to her mouth. She now knew the truth. Tomoko was indeed raped and not only by someone she knew, but by her very own employer.

A/N:

Sweetortonlover86: No, I probably won't mention John's move to Raw, only because it isn't pertinent to the story. Thanks for the feedback though I love it.

Wrestlin Fan 2K3: Yes, Shane does deserve a good beating. I'm thinking of issuing a challenege to anyone who's interested on the last chapter. Stay tuned to see what it is.

Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed. I love reading them and it really helps to inspire me to complete the story.


	24. Decision and AUTHOR CHALLENGE

**Chapter 24**

The following morning Shane is in his hotel suite packing away some clothes as he prepares to catch a plane back to NYC. He holds a cell phone under his chin, freeing up his hands.

"Can't wait to see you too Riss. The road is killing me. I'm also getting pretty fed up with all the backstage bullshit. The divas especially are really getting on my nerves. If it was up to me I'd fire two of them on the spot. Anyway, can't wait to see you. Keep the sheets warm for me okay hon?" As he hung up the phone Shane continued to finish packing. Probably the only person Shane managed to be humane around was Marissa. Too bad he had fallen pry to the temptations of being on the road and surrounded by beautiful woman on a daily basis. Some men could handle the pressure, but Shane had let his status and selfishness get the best of him way too many times. Many on the roster were convinced that if Marissa were on the road with him, Shane would be a whole different person.

Shane made one final check of the room to make sure nothing was left behind and then opened the door to leave. To his surprise he saw Victoria waiting there by the door. He looked her up and down noticing her extremely tight button down blouse.

"Victoria, I thought I told you to stay away from me. If I need something from you I'll call. Now if you'll excuse me?" Shane said as he tried to push past Victoria who was pretty much blocking the door at this point.

Victoria stood her ground, not letting Shane through. Her face strong and unwavering. Shane laughed to himself amused by Victoria's determination.

"Okay, whatever little game you're playing is starting to get on my nerves. Get out of my way now or I'll physically remove you myself." Shane said with a serious look on his face.

"No Shane, not until I tell you what I came hear to say." Victoria responded.

Shane rolled his eyes. Then once again noticing her cleavage he raised his hand to gently trace his finger up her arm until it reached inches away from her chest.

"I know what you're here for Victoria so why don't you just get undressed and let me fuck you. Like I said I have a plane to catch."

As Shane finished his sentence he moved in slowly to kiss Victoria on the lips, but instead of getting a mouthful of tongue he got a slap to the face so hard it practically rocked him backwards.

"Not today you bastard, not tomorrow, not ever. You disgust me." Victoria shouted at the top of her lungs.

Shane held his face but then smiled back.

"Okay, that's the way you want it? As soon as I get on that plane I'm going to have a nice little conversation with my father. Say goodbye to your career bitch." Shane said with his voice full of content.

Victoria laughed in his face making Shane even angrier.

"You think you hold all the cards don't you Mr. Boy Wonder, or whatever it is you like to call yourself. Your nothing but a coward and a bully who likes to take advantage of people to make yourself feel good. Even if it meant you have to force yourself on someone." Victoria knew she would be pushing buttons with her last statement and was prepared for the worst. She held a cell phone tightly in her left hand should she need to make a quick call.

"You should know better Victoria. I don't need to force myself on anyone. It's usually the other way around." Shane retorted referring to Victoria's many advances in the past.

"Shane, you're delusional. And guess what, now that you've raped Tomoko, you're also going to be a father." Victoria said, a smile stretching across her face.

Shane on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Tomoko is pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, and you're the father." Victoria continued.

"That's bullshit. For starters I never raped anyone, and Tomoko is going to learn to keep her mouth shut. And if she's pregnant, well then she's fired just like you." Shane replied struggling just to say anything to come back with. He then pushed Victoria out of his way as he stormed down the hallway toward the exit.

Victoria watched as he left with a huge smile on her face. She had come to confront Shane about what John had told her the night before. She had come to make him squirm, and she accomplished both in spades.

0000000000

By the time John came back to his hotel room, it was now mid morning. Tomoko was still asleep on the bed, curled up for comfort. John couldn't help but to stare at her as she lay so innocently, unaware that he was even in the room.

It was obvious from the way John looked he had gotten no sleep the previous night and probably spent most of it slumped over a toilet vomiting from all the alcohol in his system. Even though his hair and clothes were ruffled, his eyes bloodshot and his face worn, he still had more sex appeal than most men could even dream of.

While John stood watching her, Tomoko let out a yawn and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She thought she was dreaming when she saw John just standing there studying her. She rubbed her eyes before she realized she was not dreaming at all, especially when John started to walk toward her.

"John, where have you been?" She asked, still trying to shake away the sleep.

"Out. Drinking. Shooting pool. But mostly just thinking."

Tomoko sat up making sure to leave room for John should he decide to sit down next to her. All she wanted was for John to hold her and let her know things would be fine. He had always managed to comfort her when she needed it most in the past, now she really needed it. Losing him would be the worst thing she could ever imagine.

John paced back and forth trying to put the right words together. It was obvious to Tomoko the news of her pregnancy was tormenting him to no end on the inside.

"Damn it Tomoko, you being pregnant with Shane's baby is killing me." John said as he continued to pace.

Tomoko lowered her head, she wanted to start crying again, but there was almost nothing left for her to give. She had cried herself to sleep last night. Everything she had just spilled out onto the bed.

"I couldn't help but thinking how you have part of that son of a bitch inside of you." John continued. "How even if we stayed together, that kid would be there to remind us of what happened."

"I know John, I'm sorry." Tomoko said and then lost it once again. She covered her face with her hands and cried out the last of her tears.

But before she knew it, she felt an arm wrap around her. The space that was left empty on the bed was now filled with one of the warmest presence she's felt since the last time she and John made love. John's hand caressing her shoulder her made her cry even more. She longed all night for his touch, and now that it finally come, she was overwhelmed with emotion.

John soon took her face in his hands and lifted her head. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and delicately caressed her cheeks with the back of his hands. Soon, Tomoko was smiling. She loved him so much.

"But then after thinking about all the negative shit, I started to think about you. How that kid in there is part of you, and that's the part that matters." John said, looking Tomoko directly in the eyes. "I don't want you to give up that baby Tomoko. You'd just be giving up part of yourself."

Tomoko could no longer resist the urge to just take him in her arms. All the physical and emotion pain she had endured for the past week she let collapse onto John. He was her rock.

While the two embraced, holding each other with what little strength either one had left, John made on final declaration.

"I want to be with you Tomoko. I want to be part of your life no matter what. What's part of you is part of me. That baby deserves a chance. I want to help you give it to him."

Tomoko looked at John for a moment. Her bright eyes and smile told John everything he had to know. Things would be okay for the both of them and one day they would be a real family.

0000000000000

A/N : Two things 1) don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this story or my writing. This is my first story and I really enjoy reading feedback. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. You all rock! 2) CHAPTER CHALLENGE - I thought it would be fun to issue a challenege for my last chapter to anyone interested. My last chapter is coming up and since many of you have expressed a desire to see Shane pay for his sins, I'll let one of you determine how. It can be either in the ring in a match against John, it can be outside the ring, it can be Tomoko getting revenge in some way, Vince, John, Marissa, whomever. My only request is that you keep it R rated or lower, and the chapter must be at least 2 pages. I'll give you all two weeks to write something and then email it to me at At that time I'll pick the one that is the most entertaining or fits best with the story. I'll also make sure you get credit for your work unless you prefer me to post it anonomously. So, get your submissions to me no later than July 6th. Good Luck and Have Fun!


	25. The Truth Be Told

**Chapter 25**

By mid afternoon, John and Tomoko still lay under the sheets, holding each other, making love, giggling, living at the moment without a care in the world.

When the pager on John's jean shorts, now laying on the floor next to the bed, went off, John just ignored it.

"Aren't you going to see who that is?" Tomoko asked.

John rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so. Damn thing."

As he slowly rose from the bed, bending over to look at the pager, Tomoko smiled to herself as she noticed how cute John's butt looked.

Coming back to the bed, John gave Tomoko a quick kiss.

"Gotta call my publicist. This can't be good." John said as he gathered his things and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Tomoko lay on the bed, not wanting to move. The fact that John had agreed to stay with her even though she was carrying another man's baby made her think that the slightest movement would ruin the dream. She imagined that she would at some point wake up and John would still be gone.

"Come on Tomoko stop with the negative thoughts" she said to herself.

As she got up from the bed, she decided to join John in the shower. That was probably one of her favorite things to do with John. That way she could trace every curve on his body, water running off of him and detailing every muscle.

As Tomoko snuck up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Hey babe." He said turning to her and then taking her face in his hands and washing her with kisses.

When the both of them had finished in the shower, John got dressed and told Tomoko he had to attend a last minute autograph session.

"A limo will be here for me any second. And you've got a plane to catch don't you?" He asked.

"I suppose so. It will be nice to get home I admit." She said with a smile.

He leaned in to kiss her.

"Yea, I know." He replied.

Just as John was about to place another long kiss on Tomoko, he heard the horn of the limo waiting for him blaring outside.

"Damn it. Gotta go. I'll be catching a later flight so I'll see you tonight."

Before John closed the door behind him, Tomoko called out.

"John. Let me know when you get in, I'll wait up for you. And thank you!"

0000o00000o00000o00

When Tomoko arrived back home to NYC, there was a driver waiting for her at the airport. At first she was quite surprised, since normally after a flight back home, the wrestlers would just drive their own cars to wherever they were going. But, Tomoko had remembered that John and she drove together in John's car. She just assumed he arranged for the pickup since she had no other way of transportation.

"54th and Sycamore." Tomoko told the driver who made no real acknowledgment of her instructions.

In the back seat of the car, Tomoko thought about a myriad of things going on in her life, especially the baby she was carrying. It was hard to ignore the fact that the baby was Shane's, but just knowing that John would be there to support her made things seem just a little bit better. As far as she was concerned the baby had nothing to do with, and will never have anything to do with Shane McMahon.

Lost deep in her thoughts, it wasn't until the driver pulled into the WWE headquarters guest lot did she realize that she was not being taken back to her apartment as requested.

"Excuse me sir, what are we doing here?" Tomoko asked.

"You have an appointment with a Mr. McMahon. He requested I drop you off here." The driver replied.

Tomoko started to get a little nervous. "Mr. McMahon, could that be Shane or Vince? Either way, Tomoko didn't appreciate the fact that she was never told about any "meeting". She just wanted to get home.

As the driver pulled up to the valet parking, he raced around to the side and opened the door for Tomoko. With the treatment she was getting, Tomoko assumed more that Vince was requesting to see her, not Shane. Shane would never spend that much money on someone like her.

Tomoko entered the building and was greeted by the same snotty receptionist she had seen the first time she met with Shane to tell him she was in town and needed his help. It was almost like dejavu, except no John. Oh how she wished John was there with her to make sure everything would be okay.

"I have an appointment with Mr. McMahon." Tomoko said.

"Oh of course Tomoko, I'll let him know you're here." The receptionist was one hundred times more pleasant to her than she had ever been in the past. It must be the fact that now Tomoko was one of the WWE's rising Diva's. Not for long, she thought to herself.

Within minutes, a sharply dressed young woman escorted Tomoko upstairs. All the McMahons had offices on the same floor, so it wasn't until they reached his office that Tomoko realized she was there to meet Shane.

God how she wanted to just run. As far a she was concerned there wasn't anything that Shane had to say that she would be interested in. If he was going to try and threaten her with her career, well, having a baby would pretty much end any chance of a career now. At least for the short term.

Once the secretary opened the door and notified Shane that Tomoko was there, she turned and closed the door behind her. The sound of the door closing was no comfort to Tomoko's ears. The last time she was in Shane's office, door closed and alone, he decided to take liberties she was not prepared for, and the result of course was the fact that she was now carrying his child.

Tomoko stayed as close to the door as possible, especially when Shane got up from behind his desk and walked toward her.

He seemed quite relaxed, wearing a button down designer shirt and jeans. When he walked toward Tomoko he didn't smile, but yet there was no trace of anger in his face. He looked more like someone who had strictly business on their mind.

"Hey Tomoko, glad you could make it. Sorry John couldn't be here. Those autograph signings can come out of no where." Shane said nonchalantly.

It was at this moment that Tomoko realized the autograph signing was set up by Shane, just so he could get her alone. Tomoko backed up and placed her hand on the door handle. There was no way in hell Shane would take advantage of her again.

"Why so tense Tomoko?" Shane asked. "Must be all the lies you've been telling." He said and got right in her face. His cold, dark eyes staring down at her.

With a finger pointed directly in her face he continued.

"You stop telling people I raped you. You know as much as I do that everything we've done together was consensual. Money talks and you've gotten plenty of mine already. The way I see it, you owe me bitch."

Tomoko at this point was now starting to tremble. Shane was so close to her that she could feel his breath.

"Shane, I never…"

Before she could finish, Shane slammed his hand only inches from her face, hitting the wall instead.

"You know what, my father always told me never hit a woman, but a lying whore like yourself, well, that's a different story entirely."

Tomoko could tell that Shane was serious with every word. Every threat that he suggested made her want to scream for help, but she knew better. Shane hadn't actually done anything yet. She prayed that he wasn't completely crazy.

After staring at her for a good hard second, Shane stepped away allowing Tomoko room to breath. He stared into his hands as he rubbed his palms together.

"Now that we've got that straight, I also want to clarify one more thing. You will never get a penny from me by claiming you're carrying my baby."

Tomoko raised an eyebrow. "How did he know?" she thought to herself. She continued to listen as Shane went on.

"That fucking baby is not mine, or are you just too stupid to realize I was wearing a rubber the last time we made love."

Tomoko wanted to throw up when Shane referred to him raping her as "making love", but more importantly he was right, she did not notice. Fear apparently will have that affect on you.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing?" Shane continued. "But you will never get away with this." Then suddenly Shane laughed to himself. "Here you are going around claiming I raped you and then you make up some kind of bullshit about carrying my baby. Sounds to me like you wanted me to fuck you then and you still want it now."

Once again Shane moves closer to Tomoko. This time, a slight smirk on his face. After practically pinning her to the door, Shane grabs Tomoko by the arm.

oooo000000oooooooooo000000

A/N: Okay y'all, next chapter is the AUTHOR CHALLENGE chapter, so get your entries in (for a refresher of the author challenge please refer to A/N at the bottom of chapter 24.

Thanks to those who have already submitted (all1 of you. lol. And here I thought I was coming up with a brillant idea.) And as always, thanks for reading and more importantly reviewing!


	26. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N: Thanks to Jessica for her input on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 26**

Tomoko struggled desperately against Shane's grip, but she wasn't getting very far. So instead she tried to knee him below the belt hoping to land between his legs, but he blocked it. Growing even more furious, Shane slapped Tomoko hard across the face.

"You try something like that again you bitch, and I won't be so nice to you." He said, now gaining complete control of both her arms.

As he spun her around he forced a kiss on her lips. Tomoko felt as though she would throw up from the taste of his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Again, she lifted her knee, this time landing exactly where she had hoped to land.

Shane's grip loosened immediately and he buckled over in pain, both hands now clutching the soreness in his groin. Tomoko took the chance to run. Shane by this point was blocking the door, so the only place left to go was behind his desk. Hopefully from there she could pick up the phone and call somebody, anybody.

Thankfully, she didn't have to. Without warning the door came crashing open. The force of the door knocked Shane to the floor rendering him unconscious.

"Mr. McMahon?" A shocked Tomoko exclaimed.

Vince looked at his son lying on the floor and then looked at Tomoko. He saw the obvious fear that lingered in her eyes. It was apparent there had been a struggle. Vince walked over to Tomoko slowly.

"Tomoko, are you okay?" Vince asked, truly concerned.

Tomoko shook her head, but then buried her face into her hands. She cried more with relief that it was over. Vince would now know what Shane had done to her. She knew she would never have to worry about him again. Then there was the fact that the baby Tomoko was carrying was not Shane's at all, as she had originally assumed. This left only one other possibility of who the father really was.

When Vince reached Tomoko he placed an arm around her.

"Tomoko, what's going on here?" He asked, trying to put everything together.

Tomoko straightened up as she tried to collect herself. She could tell just by looking up at Vince that there was nothing to be afraid of. She didn't care anyway, her future now was with John and her baby.

"Vince I'm sorry, but Shane tried to force himself on me, again."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" He responded.

Tomoko looked to the floor as she nodded her head.

Vince looked over at his son, who was now starting to stir out of his stupor, fuming at just the sight of him. Then he looked back over to Tomoko.

"I'll call you a car to take you home."

A small smile crept across Tomoko's face. She couldn't wait to get home and hoped John would soon be home as well. Vince continued.

"I know this is going to come off the wrong way, but I'd really appreciate it if all this was kept between us. For the company's sake." Vince pleaded

Although Tomoko would have preferred to report Shane to the police and watch as he got dragged off to jail, she also knew that if she did go to the police that everything would become public and McMahon's high priced lawyers would end up getting Shane off anyway. She didn't, couldn't, do that to John. Even though her career in the WWE may soon be over, John was a Superstar. He was at the height of his career. Tomoko didn't want John to have to compromise his livelihood for her revenge.

"Okay Mr. McMahon, you have my word." Tomoko said reassuring Vince.

"I'll make it up to you Tomoko. Shane will pay for what he's done. I promise." Vince responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that he would handle things.

Before Tomoko left, she looked down at Shane. The temptation to kick him where it hurt one more time was tempting, but she didn't dare while Vince watched her leave. Instead she walked by him making sure to step on his hand with the heel of her shoe.

"Ahhgh!" Shane screamed just as Tomoko closed the door shut behind her.

When Shane finally shook away the ringing in his head, he slowly got to his feet. Staring down at his hand, he held it tightly. His head was now throbbing, his hand was throbbing, his groin was throbbing. Shane was officially a mess. Focusing now toward his desk Shane saw Vince leaning back in his over priced swivel chair, his feet comfortably relaxed on the top part of the desk.

"Welcome back son. Care to tell me what the hell happened here?" Vince asked.

Although he obviously knew exactly what had happened, Vince wanted to see how Shane would respond.

"Dad?" Where's uh…" Shane tried to asked as he searched the room for Tomoko.

"Tomoko?" Vince finished his sentence.

"Yes. Dad she's crazy. She tried accusing me of all kinds of things. When I tried to get her out of my office, she just went ballistic. She attacked me." Shane explained in desperation.

As Shane made his way toward his desk he reached for the phone.

"As a matter of fact, I'm calling the police right now." He said, but before he could dial the number a hand came crashing down on top of his.

"No you're not son." Vince warned.

Shane looked up at his father and could see nothing more than anger traced across his stern, aged face. Shane grimaced as Vince's grip got heavier, tighter.

"You're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Vince advised as he removed his hand.

Shane obediently took a seat in one of the guest chairs, as Vince rose from his seat and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"I'm going to book you in a little match this Monday on Raw. With all the roster changes, we need to freshen things up a bit." Vince said.

"But dad, I'm supposed to be in Europe next week, I can't just cancel everything." Shane responded.

"Don't worry about Europe Shane. I think a John Cena vs. Shane O Mac cage match will prove far more profitable for this company than your trip to Europe."

Shane rose to his feet and protested adamantly.

"You can't do that dad. You don't understand, John's gonna, well, he's,"

"Exactly" Vince said, and smiled at Shane as he watched his son squirm.

Before Vince left Shane to think about his upcoming match, he offered him with a few words of advice.

"You should have learned by now Shane, this is a tough business. What goes around comes around. I can't protect you forever." Vince said smiling devilishly and then giving his son an "atta boy" pat on the shoulder.

As Shane watched his father leave he cursed to himself, running a hand through his hair. His teeth clenched. If there was once thing Shane was sure about in this very moment, it was that he was in deep shit and there was no getting out of it this time.


	27. The Finale

**Chapter 27**

Tomoko sat up on the couch watching TV and waiting for John's return. She couldn't wait to tell him that he was the father of her baby, not Shane. Although the day's events had left her with bruises on both her arms, she didn't care. Going forward, nothing mattered but her future with John. She would quit wrestling and never, ever have to deal with people like Shane again.

Finally the door opened and John came walking through. Tomoko sat up and watched him as he placed his bags on the floor. She could tell just by looking at him that it had been a long day, and Tomoko hoped that what she had to say would give him new life, or at least enough energy to make love that night.

"Hi baby." John said as he sat down next to her. Kissing her on the cheek and stroking her hair.

After everything she had been through, Tomoko couldn't wait to be touched by John, and only John for the rest of her life. To John's surprise, she aggressively pulled his face close to hers and gave him a kiss he would not soon forget.

"Wow. What's going of with you? Not that I'm complaining." He asked Tomoko.

Tomoko scooted closer to John even more, climbed up on his lap and was now straddling him with her legs. A bright, wide smile stretching across her face.

"You're going to be a daddy." She told him.

John was totally silent while his jaw dropped to the floor. Tomoko took the opportunity to give him another kiss. Again, John pulled away just slightly.

"A father, what, when, how, are you kidding me?" He asked.

"No John, it's true. The baby's isn't Shane's after all." Tomoko responded.

"How do you know? You were so sure before."

Tomoko looked to the floor. She didn't want to have to rehash the day's events. It only spoiled the mood thinking about how Shane had touched her. Then suddenly, John noticed the bruises on Tomoko's arms. He placed his hand gently on one of them to inspect it closer, but stopped when he saw Tomoko grimace.

"Who did this to you Tomoko? What the hell is going on?" John asked, staring her straight in the eye, anger boiling beneath his skin.

"Its okay, Vince was there and nothing happened. The important thing is, is that you're the father of my baby." Tomoko smiled slightly, hoping to get John's mind off of Shane.

"So that rich son of a bitch Shane McMahon did this to you. Fuck, I knew I should have made you stay with me in Chicago." John spat, cursing to himself.

Before John had time to let his anger get the best of him, Tomoko placed a hand on his face.

"John, please, don't worry about Shane. You'll have a chance to take out all your anger on Monday at the show. Vince booked you in a cage match against Shane." Tomoko informed him.

"Oh really." John stated, a million thoughts going through his mind. "I hope Vince understands what he's done, because there is no way Shane's leaving that cage without the beating he deserves."

"I think Vince understands that Shane needs to learn a lesson." Tomoko responded with a smile.

John looked down at Tomoko's stomach and placed his hand over it.

"So we're going to have a baby, huh?" He asked to Tomoko, who nodded her head in reply.

This time it was John who aggressively planted a kiss on Tomoko. It didn't take long before the heat between them was uncontrollable. John lifted Tomoko's top over her head as Tomoko moved her hips closer into John's groin. Their lips separating only when John removed Tomoko's top. John then placed his hands down beneath Tomoko's bottom and pulled her closer to him. She worked in the meantime to unzip his pants. As they both continued to explore every detail of each other's body, the sex between them became only an exclamation point. What got them off the most was the fact that they were truly one now and there was nothing or no one to stand in their way.

A FEW DATS LATER – RAW TAPING

As Stephanie McMahon and the other writers sat in a conference room to discuss the night's match-ups, Shane burst into the room.

"Shane, what the…" Stephanie asked as he pulled her out of her chair and dragged her off to the side.

"Steph, you have to do something about this cage match dad booked me in. I need someone out there with me. How about Paul or Orlando, or someone like that? I don't give a shit who it is. Just someone. You know I haven't been training." Shane said with a panicked voice.

Stephanie just laughed and patted Shane on the shoulder.

"Shane, get a grip, John Cena is one of the best guys we have. He'll make sure the match goes off without a hitch. This is a main card event Shane, stop whining." Stephanie replied and walked back to the table to finish her meeting.

Shane stood frozen for a moment staring daggers into his sister. Then after being completely ignored, he left the room slamming the door behind him.

In the meantime, Cena was getting ready for his match against Shane. His face was intense as he wrapped his hands tightly in tape. He looked up when Tomoko entered the room.

"Hey baby." He said, a warm smile coming across his face.

"John" Tomoko responded "please be careful tonight. Shane has a lot of money. Who knows who he's paid off to help him." Tomoko said.

John laughed to himself.

"Vince's got my back right?" John asked.

"That's what he said. But Shane is still Vince's son, he wants him to learn a lesson, not be executed." Tomoko replied.

"Okay then, he'll earn a lesson. One that he'll never forget." John said as he got up from his chair and headed out to the arena.

THE MATCH

In the arena the speakers blared with the theme music of the challenger.

"Here Comes the Money….money, money, money, money…"

As Lillian Garcia announced Shane to the ring, Shane walked through the curtain and down the ramp like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't keep his eyes of the steel cage that loomed before him.

He entered the ring not in his usual cocky manner. No shadow boxing, no jumping up and down, no playing up to the crowd. Instead he studied the cage, trying to figure out the quickest way to escape.

Soon thereafter, John's theme music hit, the crowd went nuts. He stood at the top of the ramp holding his championship belt and showing off his bling, bling. Even though he was in character, his eyes remained locked on Shane's. He was there for one purpose. To teach the Boy Wonder that just because he was the boss's son, didn't mean he could get away with hurting Tomoko in the way that he did. All the money in the world wouldn't buy Shane out of the beating he deserved for raping her.

As John entered the ring, Shane ran to the opposite end of the cage and started climbing. John charged quickly after him and pulled him down by the leg. Shane's body crashing hard to the mat. Before Shane knew it, John was on him punching him with a fury of fists. Shane blocked his face with his hands, but John still managed to get in a couple good ones.

As the referee pulled John off of Shane, Shane took the opportunity to low blow John from behind. This caused John to fall to the mat, and for the moment, render him immobile. As Shane again headed for the cage wall, he stopped, looking down at John and kicked him in the stomach for good measure. Then he made a rapid dash and started once again climbing toward the top of the cage.

Again, John regained his senses in enough time and pulled Shane back down to the mat. As Shane lay motionless, John picked him up and gave him a head butt. Shane fell again to the floor now barely conscious. John picked Shane up again and this time delivered a strong right hand. Shane to the floor again. Blood now started coming from Shane's forehead and the crowd was getting into the match even more. John then shoved Shane to the corner, got him on his feet, and then ran at him full force with a clothesline, causing Shane to flip almost entirely over the top rope.

Shane now lie in the corner only half aware of where he was. Knowing he had time, John walked over to the ref and asked for a microphone.

"Yo people, feast your eyes on the biggest piece of shit you'll ever see." He said as he pointed in Shane's direction. "Tomoko baby, this one's for you!" He proclaimed throwing the mic hard to the ground.

As John approached Shane one final time to set up a finishing move, Shane at the last second kicked John hard in the stomach. He then scampered as fast as he could over to the mic, and before John could react, nailed him over the head. John fell to the mat. Shane was on him quickly as he continued to punch John in the face with the mic over and over again. Now John was covered in blood. After Shane was finally out of breath he threw the mic to the side and got to his feet. Seeing that John was practically out of it, he raised his hand in victory. The crowd started booing.

Unbeknownst to Shane, Victoria emerged, headed down the ramp and entered the cage. Whether it be due to the loud chorus of boos, or Shane's half dazed state, Shane was totally unaware that Victoria was standing right behind him.

With Shane's hands still raised in the air, Victoria grabbed the mic lying next to Shane, and then tapped him on the shoulder. When Shane turned around he stood face to face with Victoria who simply smiled at him. Then, with full force and mic in hand, she launch a fist up between Shane's legs and nailed him square in the groin.

As Shane fell to the ground holding on to his manhood, the crowd went crazy. She then walked over to John and tried to wake him up.

After a short while, John's eyes flickered open. He was more than surprised to see Victoria crouched down next to him. She didn't day a word. Instead, she smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and was gone. Shortly thereafter, John made it to his feet where he saw Shane on the mat curled up and in a lot of pain. He didn't know what happened, and he didn't care. Making his way to the top of the ring apron, he narrowed his sight on Shane and then came crashing down on him as hard as he could. Then with all his weight, he hooked Shane's leg and got the one, two, three.

Rising to his feet, John raised his hands in victory. The crowd giving him a standing ovation. As the bell was rung and John was announced the victor, Tomoko ran down the ramp, entered the ring and held him on his feet. She saw the blood continue to pour from his head and wanted to get him to an ambulance as quickly as possible. Before she was able to drag John back though, John walked over to Shane and gave him the "you can't see me" hand on front of his face. Then finally he spat down at him thus letting escape the last bit of anger he had left.

THE END

A/N: This was the first time I attepted to write a play by play match. So if something in it seemed weird, that's why. Hopefully though you enjoyed John, Victoria and Tomoko getting in a little payback on Shane. (Sorry Shane, next story I write I'll try not to make you so evil, lol).


End file.
